Trust me and everything will be fine
by Trinity of the phoenixes
Summary: After being abused by his parents, and found almost death, Kai us put with his grandfather and his cousin Tala. But, the abuse is not over for Kai, on his quest for safety, he finds love, and pain. ReiKai, BryanTala
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)  
  
WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk  
  
A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.  
  
A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

IMPORTANT NOTICE: hey, it's me, Trinity of The Phoenix, FF-net threw me of, so I guess I did something wrong, but now I'm back, and I have something important to say.  
  
-First: I have taken another name: Vrouwe Kaniza, and I'm going to put my stories back on the net, only problem is that I haven't saved some chapter from some stories, for example, I am missing at least 9 chapters from secrets, and the first six of dreams (people who read my stories will know where I'm talking about.) so it will take a while for updates.  
  
-second: if you see something that is Nc-17 please report to me, so I can change it, I think that was the reason why FF-net threw me of, but I'm a bit unclear about Nc-17, for me, what I wrote was no Nc-17, but for others it may be, so if you see anything Nc-17 please tell me first before you go tell FF-net.  
  
Thank you.  
  
TITLE: Trust me and everything will be fine.  
  
DEFAULT CHAPTER  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
The secrets I've locked away, the secrets no one can ever see, it seems that this won't stay for long anymore.  
  
I wish that I could keep them for myself, but I won't succeed in that. If I keep holding this secrets it will tear me up inside.  
  
Tala is wondering why I act this way even if IT was 4 years in the past. He doesn't understand, and I hope he never does.  
  
I could never wish this pain on somebody else, let alone my own nephew. He helped me so good when I was broken and I never, never can repay him.  
  
I wish I could ban my history, bury it so deep that I would never have to confront it. I wish my heart would stop remembering these acts of betrayal that my parents did to me.  
  
I wish I would never move forwards so there never be a past. But sometimes the things we desire most are the things we can't have.  
  
You're probably are wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well I'm talking about my past, even if I wished I had never had one, but if I didn't had this past, I wouldn't have what I've go now.  
  
if you're wondering who I a, my name is Kai Hiwatari, do you want to find out how my past was like, just sit down and listen.  
  
I will not tell you everything, but I will tell you the basic lines. You'll understand well enough. Even if I would tell my complete past, you wouldn't understand fully, unless you have suffered the same pain as I have.  
  
My name is Kai Hiwatari, 16 year, 17 on the 28th of December. But enough about my present, let's start the story of my past.  
  
I was born on a stormy night at the end of December; I was born 2 months to early and almost died. Sometimes I wish I did die.  
  
The doctors just got to save me but I was weak, and would have a weak immune-system for the rest of my live. But strangely enough I never got really sick.  
  
My parents weren't normal people, not even then. My mother was an orphan; she didn't know any of her family and had cut down all the contact with her foster-family.  
  
They had to be nice people, but my mother was an angry and frustrated woman because her parents left her to die when she was little.  
  
My father was the son of the multimiljonar Voltaire Hiwatari, but because of my father he had lost Voltaire support and had to live on his own.  
  
Voltaire didn't know for 14 years that he had a grandson. To bad he didn't know otherwise he could have got me out this hell-hole before it turned too bad.  
  
My father and grandfather had a large fight about my mother; he said that she was using him. You know, now I think about it, I know she did use my father.  
  
My father was a rich man, heir to the Hiwatari business with only one younger sister.  
  
Well if my dad had explained my grandfather that he got mum pregnant than everything still would be sunshine and roses.  
  
But nooo, my dad just got angry he called gramps a son of a b#tch and things that were worse than that. My dad hasn't seen grampa for 14 years since then.  
  
The first two years were ok, if you compare it to the next twelve.  
  
My parents ignored me, well they gave me food and something to drink once in a while, so I wouldn't die but they never really care.  
  
If I died then they would have to give an explanation why I died of starvation all the while my parents were rich.  
  
It was later that it became bad. I was two almost three; both my parents were drinking more and more but on the 25 November it reached a new level.  
  
They were so drunk and in such a bad mood that they started to beat me and they wouldn't stop until I was bloody and bruised.  
  
In my two years of live I was slapped a few times more than other kids, but I was never beated so badly. I thought it would be better from their, boy was I wrong.  
  
When I was four, it became even worse then the normal beatings, burns and cuts.  
  
My parents wouldn't let me go to kindergarten, and because we had a lot of money and my parents didn't work everybody thought it was normal. I wish it was  
  
My father worked, illegal. He was a drugs dealer: he bought drugs, and sold them for en high prise. And he kept always a little stash for himself and mother.  
  
One day, when my mother was drunk and high, my father went to her room and demanded attention.  
  
My mother's head hurt; well that's what she always says when she doesn't feel like herself. But father was in a bad mood.  
  
I still remember every little detail. Father went slowly to my room, before the door he hesitated, he entered. He came to my bed were I was lying on, and said  
  
"Do you want to make me happy Kai?"  
  
I didn't know what to do, I was afraid of what he would do if I said yes, but I was also afraid of what he would do if I said no. eventually the fear to say no outgrew the fear to say yes so I slowly shacked my head yes.  
  
"Good" dad said "now, dress out"  
  
And that's what I did, I was terrified. His eyes roamed over my body as I slowly took of my clothes. He liked his lips.  
  
I was apparently going to slow for him because I remember how he pushed me on my bed; he kissed me, and forced my lips apart. I was disgusted when his tongue entered my mouth, I tried to push away but he wouldn't let me.  
  
Then he ripped of my pj bottoms, and he looked at me.  
  
I was lying there naked; his eyes were roaming my body. I could feel something hard against my tights.  
  
He pushed me unto my stomach and held my hands tightly with one of his big hands. Behind me I could hear the rustling of fabric.  
  
He climbs unto me and then he pushes himself into me, I don't remember much of this part only that it hurt a lot. It took so long.  
  
After he finished he gave me a kiss on the mouth and left. I was lying there with blood running between my legs, crying. This pain was much worse than any I ever felt before, and sadly this wouldn't be the only time he does it.  
  
Years later he was still being abusive towards me. I was 6 year when I went to school for the first time.  
  
It hurt because of what my dad always did to me. But on the bright sight, I was away from home for a long time and I got some friends.  
  
I was the smallest of my class but I didn't really mind that. The children were very nice; I still remember that the biggest kid shared his lunch with me when he saw I hadn't brought any.  
  
He asked me why and I answered that I forgot it at home.  
  
When I came home I was beaten by my mother and my father raped me almost every night. Then they just left me home and I went to school again.  
  
The only difference in the beatings is that it isn't on the face and on the arms because than people would get suspicious.  
  
Sometimes when my parents were really angry the beaten me on the face and arms. I had to wear long sleeves then.  
  
Sometimes a teacher would ask me if my parents were beating me but I always said no.  
  
This went on for years and years, only the beatings started to get worse and rapes took longer.  
  
Sometimes my father takes, along with him, some clients, and then they go in my room and rape me one at a time.  
  
I had to do blow jobs for them and once they tried to at the same time in my arse. It hurt I couldn't sit for days. I didn't went to school for two weeks after that, and my father at least had the decency to leave me a lone.  
  
But all this is nothing compared to what happened round the time of my 14 birthday.  
  
TBC  
  
Don't forget to review, and if you see anything above the R-rating please tell me, I don't want to be thrown of again. Thank you.  
  
Well, for those people who already read this, I'm first going to put this on FF-net, since I got most the chapters, but I'm going to rewrite at least one (the last one, because I got a lot of complaints about it.) and after I put this story up, I'm going to put Secrets up, I'm not sure if I'm going to put secrets up again, since I'm missing the first sixth chapters, and I only had seven chapters written, if you give enough reviews, I'm may consider putting it back on.  
  
Please review, and tell what you think about this story.  
  
And also tell me if I have to put dreams back on.  
  
Vrouwe Kaniza former Trinity of The Phoenix. 


	2. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)  
  
WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk  
  
A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.  
  
A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Answers to reviewers:  
  
MASTER FRANNY: wow, I guess you really liked them, I will try to write dreams again, even if I start forgetting what I have made of it before, but if I start writing it will probably come back. I really hate it when I got kicked of, not even a warning, and bye bye my stories, well I'm back, and if nobody reports me, and everybody will help me when I wrongly rated a story, than I am here to stay.  
  
VAMPYRE NEKO: I know, you would expect that there first will be a warning, but it is just from one day to another. My sister had a good laugh about it, and than she suggested that I create a new account.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was the fore-evening of Kai's 14th birthday, not that anybody cared or anything. His parents were drunk and high again.  
  
Kai had decided to go to some friends of him because that was more fun than to stay home and hope his parents wouldn't beat or rape or to both again.  
  
So Kai sneaked downstairs, he almost reached the door, but than he slipped on a packet filled with white powder (A/N: guess what it would be?) and fall down onto a few bottles of alcohol.  
  
Of course that made a lot of noise and his parents ran in the hallway to see what all the noise was about.  
  
When they saw Kai laying there on some broken bottles and a broken, dirtied package of powder they were furious.  
  
They started beating on Kai who was still a little dizzy from the fall he took.  
  
After beating Kai for a while with their fists, his mother got an idea. She went upstairs and came down a minute later with a long iron strap.  
  
Kai's father ripped Kai's shirt of, and then Allena and Marco (A/N: from now on this is how Kai's parents are going to be called.) started whipping him with the iron strap.  
  
After Kai's back was all bloody and bruised, they started something else.  
  
Marco took some matches and lighted them then when the flame reaches the middle of the little stick he dropped it, right on Kai's chest.  
  
Kai was crying out in pain, but neither of the parents could care, they just wanted to punish there son for destroying o few bottles of alcohol and one shot of drugs.  
  
The punishment wouldn't be so hard if the weren't stoned and drunken, but they were.  
  
After they matches were used and his father couldn't find any more, his mother went to the kitchen and took some salt.  
  
Then she went back to the hallway and motioned Marco to take Kai and follow her.  
  
Allena went to the cellar and Marco followed with Kai, who was doing his best not to cry.  
  
Allena told Marco to put Kai on the ground. She then took a wet cloth and poured some of the salt on it, the she rubbed in Kai's wounds.  
  
Kai screamed from the pain because it hurt like hell, after a while his mother stopped, so naturally it was his fathers turn.  
  
Marco had taken a knife, one of his favourite knifes from his private collection, and started to cut Kai's pants of his legs, after the pants was removed he mad shallow cuts down Kai's legs and each time he put his knife again on Kai's legs he puts more pressure on the knife.  
  
Then after Marco was ready they gave his legs a bath of salty water.  
  
I believe you could hear Kai's screams even if you lived 15 km further, but Kai's closest neighbours lived 40 km from here.  
  
His mother chained Kai on the wall with some old chains she owned, she made sure it was pulled on very hard so it made cuts on his ankles, wrists and even his neck witch she had tied with a leather collar.  
  
His father started to rape him there, on the cold wet floor, and with his limbs and neck tied to a wall.  
  
His father was even less considerate with Kai then usual.  
  
Because of his father trusting movement, Kai's head bounced several time against the wall.  
  
His father had seen that and while he started to trust even harder, he took Kai's head and with each trust he slammed it against the wall, Hard.  
  
After a while Kai lost consciousness, and then his parents left him there, tied down, cold, shivering in the wet basement.  
  
At Kai's friends place (let's call him Damon)  
  
'Kai should have been here by now.' Damon thought while he looked out of the window for the millionth time.  
  
'What's taking him so long' after a while of asking himself when the hell Kai would arrive, he took up the phone and decided to call Kai. Nobody answered.  
  
'Okay, I'll wait for a while more.'  
  
Damon waited for 3 hours longer 'Kai is 5 hours to late, that isn't like him, and something had to have happened.'  
  
He called Kai's house again, and this time somebody answered a woman.  
  
"Helllo" the voice slurred, like it was drunk.  
  
"Hello, can I speak Kai"  
  
"No, you can't speak that little son of a bitch" the voice yelled angrily.  
  
Damon immediately laid the phone down, took it again and called the police.  
  
He knew Kai's parents abuse him, he had seen the scars. He had tried to confront Kai with it, but the topic was off limits for Kai.  
  
"Hello, you're speaking with the police" somebody said from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Yes, I want to report a case of abuse at deepstreet number 13."  
  
"What?" the voice says. "  
  
You've got to hurry; otherwise you will be too late."  
  
After saying that, the police went to deepstreet NR 13, full speed. When the police arrived at Kai's house, they knocked on the door.  
  
Nobody was answering but there were people in the house because the light still burned.  
  
After knocking on the door for a full five minutes the cop had enough of it and kicked the door in.  
  
They cops entered (there were 4 cops.) and looked in the hallway. They immediately saw the broken bottles and the package of drugs lying on the floor: nobody had bothered cleaning it up, since they didn't expect company.  
  
The cops went further in the house and entered the living room.  
  
On the sofa they saw 2 people: a man and women both in their end thirties.  
  
Both were awake and stoned. The looked at the cop's, non-comprhendiately.  
  
Both parents were taken in arrest and the cops asked were Kai was both they just laughed and said: "hihihi, I know something you don't know" and the father said "he just got what he deserved."  
  
The cops were scandalised, and taken aback because of the answer they got from the people: don't they care for there son?  
  
Because Kai's parents didn't want to tell were he was, the cops started to search the house starting from the top floor and going down.  
  
In the attic they didn't find him, on the first floor they didn't find him either, but they found a room that was apparently his and on the ground- floor they didn't find him either.  
  
That only leaves the basement.  
  
The cops entered the basement. They immediately felt how cold it was down there and the air was moist.  
  
They went down to the bottom of the basement, and there, al alone in a moist little corner was Kai, tied down on the wall, shivering and bleeding.  
  
The cops immediately started looking for the key to the chains.  
  
Luckily they didn't lie very far.  
  
After they found the keys they loosened the chains and one of the cops went and called an ambulance while the rest brought Kai upstairs and take care of the worst of his wounds.  
  
After 5 minutes the ambulance arrived, Kai was covered in a dozen blankets and one of the cops even took some spare clothing for Kai with him.  
  
Kai was brought to the hospital and the doctors immediately started operating on him.  
  
After almost 8 hours in surgery Kai was brought to a recovery room.  
  
The nurses searched for any members of Kai's family on his files, they saw he only had a grandfather and a nephew who lived with his grandfather.  
  
They decided to call him  
  
"Hello Mr Voltaire."  
  
"Yes, with whom am I speaking"  
  
"You are speaking with the hospital, it's about you grandson"  
  
"What's wrong with Tala?"  
  
"No, it's not about Tala, it's about you're other grandson, Kai the son of Marco and Allena Hiwatari."  
  
"The have got a child?"  
  
"Yes they have, and they have used him as a punch bag. He doesn't have any other relatives so we request that you at least take a look. Since now you are his official guardian."  
  
"Ok, I'll come"  
  
Voltaire immediately told Tala about the unknown nephew and told his driver that he has to be ready to leave in a minute. Tala went with him.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Voltaire went to the counter and asked the nurse for Kai Hiwatari's room.  
  
The nurse asked him to wait while she fetches him a doctor.  
  
When the doctor arrived he motioned Tala and Voltaire to follow him.  
  
"Did you know about his existent?" the doctor asked while the walked through the hospital.  
  
"No, we did not know." Answered Voltaire.  
  
"Oh, well than there is something you have to know."  
  
"What" said Tala who wanted to meet his nephew.  
  
"Well for starters his age, Kai is 14 year old."  
  
"When is his Birthday?" Tala asked  
  
"Today" the doctor answered "well that's not the only thing you have to know;"  
  
"What else?" asked Voltaire  
  
"Well Kai has been abused from young age, his body and mind has got an extreme trauma. His back is whipped open, he has four cracked ribs and 2 broken, his legs are cut open and on his chest there are several burns. And also in each wound we have found an amount of salt."  
  
"What" both Tala and Voltaire said at the same time.  
  
"Oh and he suffered some blows to his head and there is brain damage. We won't know what his mental situation will be until he wakes up. But we can be sure that he won't trust us and will probably act childless."  
  
Both Voltaire and Tala looked sad. It wasn't fair that somebody can be abused so badly for so long.  
  
"Okay, were here" the doctor said when they stood still in front of the door.  
  
TBC  
  
People, I am thinking of changing my name again, back to Trinity of the Phoenix, or something like that, please tell me if I should do that or not.  
  
Please review, thank you.  
  
Oh, and if you ask nicely, I will start putting secrets back on the net.


	3. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)  
  
WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk  
  
A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.  
  
A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

as you may have noticed I changed my name again, really looks like my old one, but isn't.

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS.  
  
GLAUKE: thanks, I just never had read a story where Voltaire is the good guy, so I wrote one, oh, and I believ the d-boys are good.  
  
VAMPYRE NEKO: didn't I wrote cousins, sorry, I have a problem with that. Do I really have to change that? I'm extremely lazy, but if you say that I have to change it, I will.  
  
SUMI-CHAN THE GREAT: yeah, I'm back, lets party.  
  
MASTERFRANNY: if you can get me the chapters from in your dreams (first six) I would be in your debt, than you can use all the torture in all my stories for me, and you can ask me anything about it, and ùaybe if you could, do you have chapters 9,10, 11 from 'Secrets.' That would also help, but I understand if you don't have them. Can you post them on ' or ' I rather have the first one. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Voltaire and Tala stood in front of a hospital door, the doctor stood beside them.  
  
"Now I'll have to warn you, Kai is in a pretty bad condition so don't look too surprised if he looks like he has been in hell and back again." Said the doctor.  
  
Both Tala and Voltaire nodded. They opened the door and stepped in the room.  
  
Both gasped because of what they saw: Kai was lying on the bed, almost bandaged every where and where there not bandages there were bruises.  
  
Voltaire said against Tala:  
  
"Tala, you stay here, I'll have a talk with the doctor okay?"  
  
Tala nodded slowly. He didn't look forwards to watch an almost dead relative, but strangely from the moment he walked inside that room he felt a surge of over-protectiveness run through him.  
  
Voltaire has left the room and spoke outside with the doctor:  
  
"When can he come home?"  
  
"After he wakes up and is tested to see if he's well enough to leave the hospital."  
  
"And when will he wake up?"  
  
"We don't know but our best guess is that if he isn't awake in a month that the change of him waking will be very small to non-existent."  
  
Voltaire nodded. And went back inside Kai's room where he saw Tala holding Kai's hand while softly whispering everything will be okay.  
  
"You know Tala" said Voltaire "that once he wakes up he will be like a brother to you?"  
  
"Yes, I do know. I always wanted a little brother."  
  
"The doctor told me that if he doesn't wake up in a month that he will never wake up"  
  
"He'll wake up, grandfather, he is family of us"  
  
"What has that to do with him never waking up?"  
  
"He's too stubborn to not wake up." Tala said and he clearly believed in it  
  
For the days to come they had decided to not leave Kai alone ever. As Tala was in school Voltaire was with Kai.  
  
And if Voltaire had to go away for work, Tala would skip school so he could be with Kai.  
  
And so it went on and on till it was the third week after Kai's hospitalisation.  
  
It was Tala's turn to sit with Kai and then the door opened.  
  
Tala thought it would be his grandfather, but he was mistaken.  
  
There by the door stood a boy with black hair and dark bleu eyes looking around the room.  
  
When the boy's eyes landed on Tala and Kai, both Tala and the boy, Damon of course asked:  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm family" said Tala defensively.  
  
Damon sneered and said  
  
"And what for a family"  
  
"What are you doing here" Tala almost growled all the while looking ready to attack Damon.  
  
"I'm a friend of Kai's and I'm the one who called the police."  
  
"You called the police?"  
  
"Yes I did, so what?"  
  
"Well then I own you my gratitude."  
  
"What."  
  
"Well, you saved Kai's live. If he stayed with his parents for much longer he wouldn't survive."  
  
"Oh, I should have done it as soon as I knew he was abused."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yes, but he let me promise that I wouldn't tell anybody."  
  
"Oh, okay. So who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Damon, Kai's best friend"  
  
"That's nice, don't Kai's other friends want to come and visit?"  
  
"Well Kai doesn't have any other friends."  
  
"Oh too bad, well you told me your name and I tell you mine, It's Tala and I'm Kai's nephew."  
  
"Well a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door and in looked a woman and said, "Damon, honey we really should be going home okay"  
  
"Okay mom, just a sec."  
  
"Here is my telephone number Tala, would you please call me if there's any news about Kai?"  
  
"Of course, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And then Damon left.  
  
It was again Tala's turn to sit with Kai and then it happened: Kai opened his eyes.  
  
Tala almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Hello, how do you feel?" Tala asked, softly.  
  
Kai let out a groan and then tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry.  
  
Tala took a glass of water that was standing on the table beside him and holds it to Kai's lips.  
  
"Here, drink this."  
  
Kai drunk greedily, to greedily, he almost choked in the water.  
  
Tala took the glass away from Kai who was momentarily coughing and waited till he stopped coughing. After Kai stopped coughing he tried top get the glass back but Tala would not let him have it.  
  
"Now, Kai you can drink some more but slowly. Promise me you will drink it slowly"  
  
Kai nodded and Tala gave Kai the glass but s till holds it himself. Kai drunk, slowly like he promised.  
  
After he was done Tala took the back and Kai fell back asleep.  
  
Tala immediately went to get a doctor, when he found Kai's doctor he told that Kai waked up.  
  
The doctor immediately went to get some nurses, and then he went to Kai's room.  
  
"He's asleep again." Tala said  
  
"What did he do when he was awake?" said the doctor.  
  
"Well, I said hello and asked who he was, his mouth was too dry too speak so I gave him a glass of water, he almost choked in it so I told him he had to drink it slower, than he drunk it slower and then he fell asleep."  
  
"Ok, well I doubt if he recognised were he was, and that he was half asleep."  
  
"Well he seemed that way; does that mean that he will be alright?"  
  
"Well now his changes of getting better are twice as high as before, but that doesn't mean that he will recover completely."  
  
Tala was happy with this answer and immediately went to phone his grandfather while the nurses examined Kai.  
  
"Grandfather, Kai waked" Tala said immediately so his grandfather never had the change to say anything to him.  
  
""well, what did the doctor say?" Voltaire said after his shock was over.  
  
"Well, the changes that he will recover have doubled, but their is still a change that he won't recover completely."  
  
"Okay, that's nice to know."  
  
"The nurses are examining Kai, but will you come here, you still remembered what the doctor said when Kai first arrived here don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do, the said that if Kai wakes up and he is healthy enough we can take him home."  
  
"So, you'll get your but over here so we can take Kai home with us."  
  
"Okay Tala, I'll dismiss this meeting so I can come. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Bye, Tala."  
  
Voltaire dismissed the meeting he was having, some of the people complained:  
  
"Mr Hiwatari, what can be important enough to dismiss this meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, can't you do that on a other time; we have better things to do than to go were and when you please."  
  
Soon everybody there was complaining.  
  
"People, people," Voltaire said, really loudly so his voice came above the noise.  
  
"I'm must go away because one of my grandsons is in the hospital and has awakened out of a coma just minutes ago."  
  
This the bureaucrats did understand, so Voltaire left and went to his car "To the hospital, Carlton" Voltaire said to his chauffeur/butler.  
  
While Voltaire was riding to the hospital Tala made another Phone call to Damon, who he was seeing on and of. He really likes Damon.  
  
"Hello, with Damon speaking."  
  
"Hey, it's Tala"  
  
"Hey Tala, any news?"  
  
"Yes Kai has woken up."  
  
"What really"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's really cool; too bad I can't come right now."  
  
"No I'll call you later because Kai will probably go you my home instead of in the hospital."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Ten minutes later Voltaire arrived at the hospital and went to Kai's room.  
  
Tala was already waiting for him there.  
  
"Well, how is he?"  
  
"They wouldn't tell me because I'm not his guardian." Tala answered sourly.  
  
Voltaire knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"Ha, Mr Voltaire, we have been waiting for you."  
  
"Hi, who is Kai doing?"  
  
"Fine, he waked up once in the examination and was afraid."  
  
"And that's good because..."  
  
"Well now we know that he recognises he's no longer home."  
  
"And can he come home with me and Tala?"  
  
"Yes, he can but he'll be very wary and afraid of you and Tala, you'll have to win his trust. He will be very weak and will move with much difficulty, his mind also is regressed to the mental state of a three year old, but if you keep him in contact with people from his own age he will turn back to the same mental age as them but before you do that I'll strongly suggest to let him heal completely and let him trust you and Tala, you'll also have too watch him almost constantly the first two to three weeks."  
  
"Ok, thanks for the warning."  
  
And thus Kai went home with Voltaire and Tala, he waked up when they putted him in a wheelchair and Kai, who was afraid tried to move away.  
  
Tala saw this and tried to calm Kai.  
  
"Hey, Kai, calm down. We don't mean to harm you, we just want to help you, and will you let us help you?"  
  
Kai looked at Tala with big pleading eyes, he looked at Tala for a while, and then he seemed to recognise Tala.  
  
"Water boy" Kai whispered softly, afraid that it wasn't Tala who gave him the water glass  
  
"That's right Kai, I gave you water, will you now let me help you?"  
  
Kai nodded slowly, Tala lifted Kai in his arms and sat Kai down in the wheelchair.  
  
"Now that wasn't too bad"  
  
Kai looked the whole time at Tala as if he waited to strike, but instead Tala rolled Kai out of the room and into the elevator.  
  
When they were downstairs they meted Voltaire, who immediately noticed that Kai was awake.  
  
Voltaire stood low in front of Kai and said:  
  
"Hello Kai, you probably won't recognise me but I'm your grandfather."  
  
Kai looked at Voltaire and said softly and clearly still afraid  
  
"Grandfather?"  
  
"Yes I'm the father of your father."  
  
"Father bad." Kai said rather childless.  
  
"Yes I know, but I'm nothing like your father ok."  
  
"Ok" said Kai.  
  
After this they took Kai to the car were Carlton is waiting.  
  
Kai looked at Carlton who looked really scary: he was standing like a board, had a strange little moustache and had hair with a straight middle- line.  
  
"Who's that?" Kai whispered to Tala  
  
"That's our butler; he has to listen to our commands and gets us stuff, that's where he gets pay for"  
  
"He looks scary."  
  
"He isn't scary, he is very loyal, he is rather stiff but that's just one of his bad sides I guess."  
  
Carlton's P.O.V  
  
This child will be my new master; he can't even stand on his own.  
  
He's terrified of every little shadow, just looks how he looks around himself and flinches at the smallest of sounds.  
  
Now he says against Tala that I'm scary. Good maybe I if I scare him of enough he'll leave me alone.  
  
I can't believe that this little snivelling rat is even related to master Voltaire, he isn't even worthy enough to kiss the dirt on masters Voltaire boots.  
  
Now Tala asks me to help getting Kai in the car, I do as I say.  
  
If the masters are looking I'll behave and I'll do nice against Kai, but every other moment I've got I'll make his live miserable. I just can't stand weaknesses.  
  
TBC

Hope you like it, oh, and It can be that I usednephew instead of cousin, sorry.

don't forget to review, thanx.


	4. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)  
  
WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk  
  
A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.  
  
A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.  
  
ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
VAMPYRE NEKO: thanks, because thanks to the new upload system of FFnet, I have problems enough, if I have to change a whole chapter; just for a word, that would take a lot of time.  
  
MASTERFRANNY: Thanks for t eh first two chapters of dreams, I will download them now, thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
BLACK KITTEN: yes, I already posted this one, and I am going to re write the last (18th) chapter.  
  
WOLF WHIRL: sad, I know, and about Rei, soon.  
  
IMARI: that is mine story, I'm going to upload them, it was that I lost the chapters, but someon got them, and now I have them, and I can put them back on Internet. it is already uplaoded.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Voltaire's P.O.V  
  
Kai has fallen asleep in the car, with his head on Tala's shoulder. Ha looks just like an angel when he is asleep so peacefully, you would never think he was abused.  
  
But he was real badly and that is something I can't allow to happen again.  
  
We almost are home, we just drive in the drive way and voila, were home.  
  
I take Kai in my arms and Tala steps out of the car, Carlton brings the car to the garage and together we enter the house.  
  
"Carlton, go make the room between mine and Tala ready for Kai." I tell him, he bows and goes of to the room.  
  
I lay Kai down in the living room on the sofa, he doesn't even stir.  
  
I now better then to think he trusts us; he is wary and scared like a wounded animal.  
  
The only thing that we can do is to take care of him and let him see we don't mean any harm.  
  
End Voltaire's P.O.V  
  
Kai starts to stir and his eyes start too move, he opens them softly.  
  
When his eyes are open he looks around him and looks confused: he doesn't have a clue where he is.  
  
"We are at your new home Kai" Tala tells him.  
  
Kai looks at Tala and then suddenly his stomach growls and then he looks really scared.  
  
Kai never meant to make any noise whatsoever, his parents always got angry when he was too loud.  
  
Tala looks amused.  
  
"So, you're hungry? Well let's get you something to eat"  
  
"Not something that lies to heavy on the stomach, Tala"  
  
"No grandpa."  
  
Tala takes Kai's arm and help him stands, Kai isn't very balanced but at least he's standing and that's what counts.  
  
They walk to the kitchen, Tala first with a Kai clutching on his arm, Kai holds onto Tala as if his live depends on it.  
  
Tala let Kai sit down in one of the chairs when he makes some sandwiches.  
  
"Do you want a sandwich to, granddad?"  
  
"Well, yes why not, I haven't eaten since this morning."  
  
After Tala puts the sandwiches on the table, he and his grandfather each immediately take one.  
  
Kai didn't take one and both Voltaire and Tala noticed.  
  
Tala realises that Kai probably wasn't allowed to take food if his parents didn't gave permission first.  
  
"You can take a sandwich if you want" said Tala  
  
Kai looked at Tala and then he softly reached out for a sandwich on the plate.  
  
He slowly took a bite and munched on it then he took another bite another till the sandwich was gone.  
  
Kai then looked at Tala and Voltaire and saw that they were already on their third sandwich.  
  
Kai saw that they weren't looking so he too another sandwich, but Voltaire and Tala smiled slightly and realised that Kai hadn't had any food for the past three weeks except the glucose drip.  
  
"Hey, Kai, you're clothes they look really old and get a lot of wholes in it, you'll borrow some clothes from me for the time being but next week we're going shopping."  
  
Kai looked at Tala as if he were crazy, which wasn't that surprisingly if you knew that Tala was looking depressed not a minute ago and now he is all happy and hyper.  
  
"Well okay" said Voltaire in Kai's place. "Will you go alone with Kai or are you going to take some friends with you?"  
  
"Well I thought about taking Rei and Bryan with me and maybe Damon if he's got some time."  
  
"Damon?" Kai asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, Damon. Oh that's true you didn't know. Well he's been really worried about you, he's been visiting you a lot in the hospital and after a while we've became friends."  
  
Kai thought that he didn't deserve somebody who liked him that much.  
  
His parent's teachings have been hard to ignore before but after what happened three weeks ago, he couldn't help believing it.  
  
He was scared of Voltaire and Tala, they were nice against him, but that could be a trick.  
  
He still remembers a few times when his parents were nice against him one moment and then lashed out at him the other.  
  
"Well, Kai, what do you think about it?"  
  
Kai looked at Tala and blinked: he forgets about what they have been talking.  
  
"About going shopping next week." Tala said patiently, the doctor had warned that a short attention span was to be expected.  
  
"Will Damon be coming?" Kai always liked Damon a lot, he was one of the biggest of his class and always protected him, and on the first day of school he even shared a sandwich with Kai.  
  
"Well, I'll guess that it won't be a problem. So next week shopping. I'll go call Damon, Rei and Damon."  
  
Tala left and went to make some phone calls, leaving Kai with Voltaire.  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
Tala left me alone with this guy. I've seen him before and he was nice enough then, but every time I saw him I was with Tala.  
  
This guy looks a lot like that; he's got the same facial structure and hair colours. Even the duck tail thingie at the front.  
  
He's looking at me and it makes me nervous.  
  
I start squirming and then he seems to notice he's making me nervous because he looks away.  
  
"So, Kai" he says suddenly and I jumped, he really surprised me.  
  
He laughs at me and says  
  
"Are you done eating?"  
  
I nod my head.  
  
"Okay, than I'll show you your room, you can use some of Tala's things to sleep in."  
  
He took me up some stairs, I stared open-mouthed at the huge places were we were going trough.  
  
I lived in a big house before but this is gigantic.  
  
After what seems like a thousand hallways and stairs we come to a hall with all doors.  
  
"Well here we are" the man says. Then he notices that I'm staring behind me.  
  
"Oh, this is a big place but after a while you get used to it. Just don't go anywhere without me or Tala or Carlton ok?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Well, this is my room" he points to the door most on the right "this is yours." He points to the door next to it "and this is Tala's" he points to the door next to mines.  
  
I can't contain my curiosity and ask:  
  
"Where the other doors for?"  
  
"Well, there other rooms and the doors right in front of our bedrooms are bathrooms."  
  
I nod, I hope he and Tala keep being so nice to me, I like that a lot.  
  
End Kai's P.O.V  
  
TALA'S PHONECALLS  
  
Tala first phones to Damon because he must find a datum that he can go, otherwise Kai won't go.  
  
"Hello with Diana speaking"  
  
"Hello, ms Barnes, can I speak with Damon please?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Hold on for a sec and I'll go and get him."  
  
"Hello Tala."  
  
"Hey, Damon, I'm just calling to ask if you have time to shop next week?"  
  
"To shop, what for?"  
  
"Well, you know Kai is awake, well I've noticed that several of his clothes got holes in them, and so I thought just too buy Kai a whole new wardrobe. But the only problem is that he won't come unless you go with us. He seems to trust you more than I do."  
  
"All right I'll come what about next week Wednesday afternoon?"  
  
"OK, fine by me I'll pick you up, till then."  
  
Next phone cal to Rei:  
  
"Hey, Rei. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, fine and you?"  
  
"I'm also fine but I have a little question. I've got a nephew who was abused, badly, and his clothes are all really old and got a lot of wholes in it. The question is are you free Wednesday afternoon to go shopping?"  
  
"Yes, I'm free Wednesday afternoon. Say I have a question of my own."  
  
"Well, shoot"  
  
"Well, your nephew is he the reason why you missed almost three weeks of school or is it something different?"  
  
"You're right Rei; it was my nephew's fault that I missed three weeks of school. He was in a coma in the hospital and I wanted to be there for him when he waked, and well he awakened."  
  
"Ok, so he won't be all too social."  
  
"Nope, not at all, he'll probably be scared of you."  
  
"So, I know I'm not the only one coming to this shopping trip, so who is coming with us"  
  
"Well, Kai of course, you're gonna love him, he's really shy but nice to, just talk to him so he'll get used to you, and Damon, you don't know him but he's a good friend of Kai's, very nice guy actually, and I wanted to ask Bryan to."  
  
"Well okay, well I'll leave you at it, my mothers calling, see you."  
  
Last phone call to Bryan:  
  
"Hey, Bryan speaking"  
  
"Hey lover boy."  
  
"Koi, what do I own the pleasure?"  
  
"Well, a guy something smaller than you, duo coloured hair, beautiful bleu eyes who is also the reason that I missed three weeks of school."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Just kidding, well everything I said was true but the guy is my nephew, so stop worrying."  
  
"You had me worried for a sec. Tala. I almost thought you were calling me because you wanted to dump me for another."  
  
"No, not at all, I just wanted to know if you are free Wednesday afternoon."  
  
"Yes, I'm free that day, after school of course."  
  
"Great, than we can go shopping."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Nope, with three other Guys."  
  
"Let me guess, your nephew Rei and Spencer?"  
  
"No, but it's getting close, you're only wrong about Spencer, but because you don't know the third guy I'll tell you. He is a great, dark, handsome guy, with the prettiest of eyes you have ever seen. And the only reason that he's coming is that Kai won't come if he doesn't come, oh yeah his name is Damon."  
  
"Okay, nice to know, well see tomorrow, you are going to school tomorrow' aren't you?  
  
"Yes, of course, Kai will say home with Carlton. Till Tomorrow."  
  
After this was settled Tala went to Kai's room to see if he was settled already. When he went up on the stairs he encountered Voltaire.  
  
"And did he like his room?"  
  
"Well, I think he did, but he didn't show lot of reaction. I think he likes you better."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'll go check on him."  
  
After this short conversation Tala climbed the rest of the stairs. He came around the corner and went to Kai's door. He knocked softly and entered the room.  
  
Kai was sitting on his bed with a pile of Tala's sleep clothes. When Tala entered Kai looked up.  
  
Tala went closer to Kai and sat himself down on the bed next to Kai.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
Kai nodded softly and said:  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to go to sleep yet" after he said that he looked at Tala from under his bangs. It was obvious that Kai was testing Tala.  
  
"Okay, that's nothing, just pull on you night-clothes and then we can look some television, if you like."  
  
Kai nodded and looked at Tala for a long time. Tala didn't know why Kai looked at him like that but he found it really unnerving and after a while he asked:  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"I want you to turn around so I can undress." Kai said with a slight blush.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tala said and then turned around.  
  
Tala's P.O.V  
  
Kai must be really shy, doesn't even want to change when his family is near. I guess it could be worse but it isn't, thank god. I wish He really could trust me, but I think it is working out fine, I think he is more afraid of grownups and from the pictures I saw, Voltaire looks a lot like Kai's father.  
  
This really must be hard for him; I don't know what I would do if my parents beat me, but mine died and that hurt a lot too. But his pain is different.  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. Kai is standing there in my sweatpants and sweatshirt that I always use for sleeping.  
  
Kai looks like a toddler who is playing dress up in his father clothes, my clothes must be four sizes too big for him. And maybe two more if he doesn't eat more.  
  
Well, I'll fatten him up; you don't have to worry about that.  
  
We both go to the living room and set us in the same fauteuil, I put on the TV and both I and Kai watch to a movie that's momentarily on the TV.  
  
During the movie Kai comes sitting closer and closer to me. Finally he lays his head on my shoulder and snuggles closer to me and falls asleep.  
  
End Tala's P.O.V  
  
An hour later, Voltaire enters the living room and sees Kai and Tala snuggled op next to each other.  
  
They look so peaceful that he doesn't want to wake them, so he doesn't. He only puts a blanket on them and goes to his room to sleep. Tomorrow it will be a busy day at work  
  
TBC

PEOPLE, DOES SOMEON HAVE CHAPTER 9, 10 an/or 11 from my other story secrets, because I didn't save them, if you have them, could you please send them to me, thanks.

well, you know the drill, read and review.


	5. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)  
  
WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk  
  
A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.  
  
A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai  
  
**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.  
  
ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS:

IMARI: that's too bad, but I have them all for trust me and everything will be fine. Well, maybe someone else got them.

VAMPYRE NEKO: sorry, but I've already written this story, and I'm too lazy to rewrite it.

KITTY: bad in action stuff, but Rei's in this chapter.

SHADY GURL: updated.

WOLF WHIRL: don't worry, me like odd, me am odd.

MASTERFRANNY: I own a windows, and besides I don't open mails I don't know, especially something that's called Jesus, I don't believe in any gods. Oh, can you send me the next 2 chapters of secrets please. Thanks.

DARKENING DREAMS: hey, I read a few of your stories, I haven't reviewed yet, because every time my computer opens another windows it blocks, and then I have to restart it. Very annoying. There good, your stories I mean, I like the paring, I was searching for it a long time, but I never found it, now I did, keep writing.

Chapter 4

Tala waked up and noticed that he wasn't lying in his bed. He opened his eyes a little further and noticed that somebody was lying next to him.

The person was snuggled against him and he was lying completely, even with his head under the blankets.

Tala looked under the blankets and saw Kai lying there and then he remembered yesterday night.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was eight.

'SHIT,' Tala thought 'I'm going to be late for school.'

Tala rushed upstairs and took a quick shower and dressed then he ran to his school (it's only ten minutes walking' and arrived at school within five minutes.

Bryan and Rei were already waiting for him.

"Hey, Tala" Rei said "It's been a while since I last saw you."

Bryan just walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know Rei, but I've been busy"

"Yeah with that handsome guy isn't it" Bryan said while Rei just looked confused.

"Hahaha, Very funny Bryan, don't listen to him Rei he's talking about my cousin" Tala said while he took Rei to the arm and dragged him away from Bryan.

"Hey, wait for me."

"Why should I" Tala said.

"Come on Tala you know I'm just joking, please forgive me"

"You're forgiven" Tala said and gave Bryan a passionately kiss on the lips.

Then the bell went and they all went to classes.

First period went perfect, he was in the same class as Rei and Bryan, but also some of his other friends were there like Spencer, Ian etc...

In their school there were different groups, like Tala's group:

they existed out Tala, who was the leader, Bryan, secondary leader and Tala's boyfriend, Spencer who was loyal to the core and a good listening ear, he was always the first to know everything, and Ian who was also a good friend.

Rei wasn't really in their group; he was just a friend of them all.

Rei was in another group, the white tigers they call themselves, and they were the enemies of Tala's group, the demolition boys.

The white tigers existed out of Lee, their leader and mister I'm to good to even acknowledge you, Mariah, second in command and queen of pinkness and a really annoying voice, and she also had a crush on Rei,

Kevin, the little sneak that always tries to know your secrets, Gary who is really strong but smart forget about that and Rei who is the only normal guy in that group.

The white tigers don't know that Rei is gay yet; Rei hasn't found the courage to tell them yet.

The white tigers detest gay people, that's one of the main reason they hate our group. That and that we always play pranks on them

(Bryan and Tala are gay and Ian and Spencer ere BI but they aren't seeing anybody).

Some other groups are the majestics, that's the group of the children who are rich and descend from a noble family, their members are Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Olivier.

And you also got the all stars, the sport group, that's Michael, Emily, Steve, and some other whose name I forgot (A/N: I really forget his name, can somebody place it in a review please, thanks.)

Then you have got some students who aren't from any groups like Tyson and Max, everybody thinks there nice.

So like I was saying first period was PE this was really easy because Tala and his group were in perfect condition. It was in the second period that trouble started.

French, the much hated language, and the class were both the demolition boys and white tigers were in.

This was one of the circumstances every teacher feared. It was a well known fact that both groups hated each other guts (with exception of Rei.).

now the teacher French Ms. Oxide (A/N:I just made up a name, sorry if it isn't worth shit.) had these two groups every year in the same classes and was getting tired of their fighting so she had a plan.

"Pleas, keep your mouth shut" she said when she entered the class.

"Bon, asseyez-vous" (Good, sit down.)

"we are going to do some dialogue work today" when she said this the children were already starting to pair themselves.

"NO, I will pair you, first of all your task is: 'your friend and you are fighting about something you may chose, after a while things work out and you are friends again."

"Now, it's time to pair you up"

"Mariah with Tala"

"Michael with Steve"

"Lee with Bryan"

"Tyson with Kenny"

"Spencer with Gary"

"Max with Emily"

"Ian with Kevin"

"Rei with Robert"

and so it went in till whole the class were paired.

Mariah and Tala:

Tala's P.O.Y

Oh no, I can't believe I'm paired with this pink freak.

I would rather obey a command if it was 'jump from thousand meters high in some blenders, walk on some hot coals and if you feel up to it fight against two grizzly bears with a salmon.'

But no, it was 'Tala you have to work with miss Pink with her voice that can kill a dinosaur.

Live is so not fair, why oh why wasn't I paired with Bryan.

"So, Tala" she says "I know it must feel strange for you to be on the same desk with the prettiest girl in class but this is not only for you grade but also for mine, so start working"

I feel like starting working, working on her face so it will be a nice blood red colour.

"Why don't you work yourself" I say. She looks at me as if I just said to the emperor of China to kiss me behind.

"What and break a nail, I don't think so, besides the past month you barely went to school, its time for you to work a little" she snaps.

"Well, excuse me Ms I'm to good to work, but that isn't an excuse for you to not work"

I snap back

"Well, Mr I lost my parents when I was young all kneel for me" she started to say but I hit her right in the face. That felt so good.

I look around me and see that al most all the class is fighting, well actually my group and the white tigers (exclusive Rei) were fighting.

Ms. Oxide yells for us all to stop and we are sent to the director.

He yells against us for a little time and than he let us go immediately just with a warning that if this happens again that it will be worse.

End Tala's P.O.V

The rest of the day went by calmly, if not a little boring Rei ate with the white tigers and then a few classes more.

The last lesson was art, the class without the white tigers except Rei and all the demolition boys.

After school they said a quick goodbye and Tala went home to Kai.

MEANWHILE AT THE MANSION.

Kai was still sleeping when Voltaire came downstairs, he just wanted to leave but then he saw Kai laying on the sofa.

"Kai, Kai wake up" said Voltaire softly while he shacked Kai's shoulder slightly.

Kai woke up and looked questionably at Voltaire.

"Sorry to wake you Kai, but I wanted to tell you that I have to go to work now and that Tala is in school, so you and Carlton are the only ones home.

If you're hungry of you want anything just call for him, and if you're bored explore the house. Okay"

Kai nodded his head softly and said goodbye.

Carlton's P.O.V.

Voltaire finally left, now I can learn that brat a lesson.

I walked to the brat and saw him standing in the middle of the room, he looks at me.

"Can you please bring me to my room, sir, please" he asked nervously.

"Of course" I said leaving the master or sir behind.

He follows me to his room, pathetic. Once we are there he enters and I enter with him.

He looks at me questionably. I look at him and I start saying what I found out.

"You know Kai, you lied against us."

He looks at me with a frown.

"don't try to deny it, you never told us what you father did to you outside hitting you."

Now he begins to look scared.

"You do not have to worry, I am the only one who found out. Do you want to know how I found out?"

He nods his head hesitantly and I can't help but smirk.

"Well, maybe you don't remember me, but you have seen me before. I was a good friend of your father, and as a friend of your father I got to know you closer than any other sons of my friends."

When I said this he looked up in horror and I feel so happy. This child is going to suffer so much for everything he did to Marco, he was my best friend.

"Well, Kai you seem to remember me now. But not good enough maybe we must reacquaint."

After I said this I moved closer and closer to Kai, until his back was against the furthest corner.

He finally noticed that there's no way out.

End Carlton's P.O.V

Kai's P.O.V

Carlton entered my room with me, I wonder what he wants.

I always felt nervous in his company, I don't really know why, Tala said he isn't to bad.

"You know Kai, you lied against us."

He starts saying that I lied to him and Tala and Voltaire, I never lied to any of them, did I?

"don't try to deny it, you never told us what you father did to you outside hitting you."

He starts to tell something about my father, he talks about him abusing me, but also doing something else. Oh, no, he knows about the rapes.

"You do not have to worry, I am the only one who found out. Do you want to know how I found out?"

He says he's the only one who knows. Good maybe he only wants to offer his help or something.

he asks me if I want to know. how he found out, of course I want to know so I nod.

"Well, maybe you don't remember me, but you have seen me before. I was a good friend of your father, and as a friend of your father I got to know you closer than any other sons of my friends."

He was one of them, I can't believe it, I start to remember his face. I look up in horror when I remember him from one of my cruellest rapes.

FLASHBACK

I was eight and was sitting in my room, daddy came upstairs and it seemed like he brought a friend with him. I don't like daddy's friends.

Daddy's friend looks scary, he's looking at me and my father leaves the room but before he closes the door he says:

"Kai, this is a very good friend of mine so do everything he asks you, Carlton, you can do anything you want with him, just make sure he's still alive, oh and I come back at dawn so be ready with him then."

This Carlton guy licks his lips when he looks me up and down, and then he moves forward and rips all my clothes from my body.

He has thrown away his clothes and does things to me that are unthinkable, this lasts for the whole night he tries different positions each time.

It hurt more than anything my father did to me. He commands me to stand on my toes and ties my hands with a rope, that rope he attaches to the ceiling.

I'm standing here, on my toes with my wrists that already start to ache, naked and bleeding not only between my legs, but also my shoulders, arms, legs, and feet.

He starts to rape me while I'm standing like this, I see out of my window and see the sun come up, he rapes me and my weight only has the support of my wrists because my toes aren't doing much but hanging there limply.

He is finished and I hurt so badly, my dad enters and looks at me.

He smirks and tell this Carlton guy that he's welcome anytime.

End FLASHBACK

After I remember this I look up at him in horror. He smirks like it's one of the only thing that makes him happy.

"Well, Kai you seem to remember me now. But not good enough maybe we must reacquaint."

As he says this I start backing away but he comes closer and closer and finally I notice that there's no way out of this.

I'm scared as he slowly starts to take of my clothes.

I thought that I was finally free. Guess I was mistaken.

I wonder why he does not rip my clothes. But I don't really care because he is starting to pull his growing erection out of his pants.

He pushes my legs up against my shoulders, so my but is layin on his knee. He starts laying me on the floor slowly, al the while never releasing my legs.

I lay on the floor with my entrance to him.

He smiles and pushes his penis against it.

It hurt but I was used against it, strangely I cried.

This is always worse if you thought you were somewhere safe.

End Kai's P.O.V

After he's done he cleans Kai entrance a little, Kai did not bleed this time.

That's a good thing because Carlton didn't want anybody to find out about this.

Carlton pulled Kai in to his clothes and said against Kai.

"If you tell this against Tala or Voltaire they will be very disappointed in you and than they will start hitting you and raping you.

after they are done with that they'll send you to an orphanage, that's the place where children go who aren't wanted, and do you know what they do with children who aren't wanted?"

Kai shacked his head in a 'no' gesture.

"The cut them up in pieces and cook them."

Kai believed Carlton slightly because his mind is regressed and slightly because what is done to him.

After he said this he forcefully took Kai's head in his hand and kissed him on the mouth.

Kai was so scared that Carlton would rape him again that he soiled himself.

Carlton left Kai behind in a puddle of his own urine, when he locked the door behind him he could hear the sobs start and for the first time in many years a smiled, a big, evil grin that, when you saw it would chill you in the centre of your soul.

TBC

Hey, long time 'till I updated he, sorry, but I got sick, and then I didn't feel like updating.

Well, now I'm searching for fanfiction about a TV show that's called heavy gear. It's really awesome, but the problem is that they don't got a division for it here, and now I'm looking for site's which have fanfiction of it, so if you know any, preferable with lots of Marcus Steven Rover, slash or not, please leave it in a review, thanks.

Speaking about reviews, if you liked than review, thanks.


	6. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)  
  
WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk  
  
A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.  
  
A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai  
  
**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.  
  
ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS: 

VAMPYRE NEKO: thanks. I always forget that name. And yes Kai, you pissed yourself, but hey, we forgive you, don't we.

IMARI: I like innocent Kai to.

ANGEL OF THE LOVING DEAD: thanks.

KITTY: there always have tob e a boring part, but some people like the boring part better. It just depends. Anyway, the Carlton dude is cruel indeed.

MASTERFRANNY: I received them, and I will put the next chapter on the net, tommorrow or the day after.

Chapter 5 

Tala was walking home, calmly. It had been a good day: only one fight with the white tigers.

He was walking in his neighbourhood. It was clearly a rich neighbourhood if you looked to the houses.

Well houses, I mean mansions. But from all the mansions that were standing there, the Hiwatari-mansion was the biggest.

It was a beautiful five stories high mansion, made in a fashion that you can't call old, but you can't call it modern.

Tala arrived, opened the door and entered. He immediately started to search for Kai starting with the living room. Kai wasn't there.

In the living room he encountered Carlton.

"Hey Carlton, have you seen Kai?"

"Yes I have sir"

"And were is he at the moment?"

"In his room sir, he asked me to show it to him the moment he waked up, and then he asked me to leave him alone because he still wanted to get some sleep."

"Okay, thanks."

After this Tala immediately went to Kai's room. He stepped in the hallway and could here some sounds coming from Kai's room.

He stepped trough the hallway until he came in front of Kai's door. There he heard some sobs coming from the inside.

Tala knocked softly on the door and said:

"Kai, can I come in please?"

The only answer he received were more sobs, they sounded so sad.

Tala didn't care that he wasn't given permission to enter the room, he just entered.

Normally he respected people's privacy but not if the person we are talking about is his just abused cousin, if something was wrong with Kai and he would walk away, he would never forgive himself.

Tala entered and saw Kai sitting on the floor, crying. He lighted the light and then he saw that Kai had soiled himself, it was a rather pitiful sight but Tala didn't care.

Tala went to Kai and sat next to him. He pulled Kai in a hug, and started to rub his back in soothing circles.

Kai started to cry harder and after a while it lessened. Then it stopped except the occasionally hiccup.

"Is it better now, Kai?" Tala asked soothingly.

Kai nodded but he did not look Tala in the eyes, still Tala could see that Kai's eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed.

"What happened?" Tala asked.

Still Kai did not answer; he just blushed a scarlet red.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Tala asked, thinking he was embarrassed that he had shown a weakness. Finally Kai nodded.

Kai thought that it was better that Tala thought he had a nightmare, than knowing what Carlton did to him and that they didn't want them anymore.

"Well, you know its better that you get cleaned up. We don't want you to be dirty or smell like that the rest of the day."

Kai just looked at Tala, wishing that he would just leave and let him drown in self-pity.

"You take some of your clothes and I will fill up your bath." Tala didn't do that.

Tala's P.O.V

It scared me to see Kai like this. I thought something really bad had happened, but I'll guess it was just a nightmare.

He probably got scared that he leaped out of bed, and hid in a safe corner.

Maybe he heard some scary sound that reminded him of his nightmare and is that the reason of him wetting himself. You never know, I just wish that I knew more about him so I could help him.

"oh, shit" I screamed, I just noticed I left the tap open, and now the water is streaming on the floor, well nothing I can do about that. I turn the tap closed so that the water stops flowing.

I start to mob the floor. Then a knock sounds on the door. I open and Kai is standing there with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Good, why don't you dress out and go in to the water, I'll help you to wash your back" I say.

He stays standing where he is, looking at me with an intensity someone of his age shouldn't have. After a while of staring he opens is mouth and silently asks:

"Could you please turn around?"

"Of course" I say. I'm not used to someone so shy, especially not after spending a day with Bryan, that boy doesn't know any shame.

"If you want you can keep your underwear on" I say, knowing he would feel a lot better if he had a choose in the matter, I hope he trusts me enough to see him naked but I don't thinks so.

Behind me I hear a splash, I turn around and see Kai sitting in the bath, with his boxers (A/N: ooh, to bad. No naked Kai).

I'm a little disappointed about this because it means that he doesn't really trust me, but I'll try to win it, even if it's the last thing I do. I'm certainly glad that Damon, Bryan and Rei are willing to help, even if Damon the only one that Kai has seen before.

End Tala's P.O.V

Kai was sitting in the bath. The bath-chamber was big and clear, the bath itself actually more resembled a pool.

Kai was too small to sit in the bath (A/N in my story Kai is several inches shorter than Rei and Tala and other people of his age, he was starved so his body never fully developed to its true potential.), his head always went half-under if he tried to sit.

Tala saw this and started to take of his clothes, so he could it with Kai, making it easier for Kai to sit. Kai looked up at him with scared eyes.

"It's nothing Kai" Tala said "I'm just going to take a bath with you so that I'm clean to, and we won't waste any water."

Tala thinks that this explanation is better than the truth; he doesn't think that Kai willingly would accept any help.

Tala slid in the tub and sat next to were Kai stood, he sat close to Kai, looking Kai over and then on the right moment he slid his arm around Kai's waste and pulled him on his lap.

"What, I thought it might be easier." Tala said when Kai looked at him.

Tala washed Kai, and then he washed himself. When he washed Kai he had a lot of time to look him over.

Much to skinny, a lot of bruises which already were starting to fade, burns and other scars, some big and fresh, some only white lines. This child suffered too much in his short live-span.

It was obvious that the abuse wasn't for a short time, or unusual. It was almost sure that it was daily and who knows to what extent the emotional damage is?

After he and Kai were all clean Tala wanted to take a towel, but he saw that there weren't any left.

"CARLTON" Tala yelled "WOULD YOU BRING US SOME TOWLES PLEASE?"

Tala didn't wait for an answer but went back inside the bathroom, there was a draft in the hallway and Tala was all wet, and he didn't want to catch a cold.

He looked at Kai and saw that his face had changed in a really ghostly white, it was strange but Tala thought it could be explained.

Tala just thought that Kai was afraid of Carlton, he had said so before, so he didn't ponder further about it, which you all know, that it might not have been the best thing to do, but Tala doesn't know what we know, so it's an excuse.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. Carlton arrived with the towels, long, warm fluffy blue towels.

"Thank you, Carlton"

"It's mine pleasure, master Tala" Carlton said. When Tala had turned his back on him, Carlton smiled a cold smile at Kai, and Kai started to shiver, it was like the coldness from that smile seeped through him till it touched his bones, making it feel like you never will be warm again.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"Yes, Kai has had an accident on the carpet in his room, would you clean it."

"Of course, sir" Carlton said, pleased because he know that he had caused the 'accident so as Tala called it.

After this Carlton left. Tala saw that Kai was shivering and immediately gave a towel to Kai, which was not accepted, Kai wasn't reacting on his surroundings.

Tala looked at Kai, worried.

"Is something wrong Kai?" Tala asked.

After receiving no answer he touched Kai's arm. Kai jumped, but Tala felt how cold Kai was, even if he didn't touch Kai for more than a second, this made Tala more worried then he already was.

"Oh my god, you're freezing" Tala said worried. He quickly trowed the towel over Kai's shoulders and dried his hair with the other one, he hoped that Kai would warm up.

All the time that Tala did this, Kai wouldn't stop shivering, Kai felt like he never would be warm again. It was a scary feeling.

After a while Kai was dry and Tala helped him in his clothes, this time Kai didn't ask for Tala to not look, he was much to distressed by the sight of Carlton's face, if Tala only knew this he could have helped Kai much better then just drying him.

After they were dried and dressed, Tala took Kai downstairs; grandpa must have arrived by now. Maybe he knows why Kai is so distressed all the sudden, he has got a better knowledge of people than Tala has.

When they arrived in the kitchen they saw Voltaire sitting on the table, which was covered in a dinner that could have fed a small army.

"Good that you boys arrived know, if you were five minutes the food would have been cold." Voltaire said.

"Hello, grandfather" said Tala, licking his lips while looking at the delicious food "I want to ask you something."

"What?" asked Voltaire, who was already putting some food on his plate.

Tala told his story about how he found Kai, and how distressed he had become, they stayed talking about it all the while tro dinner, occasionally somebody would put some more food on Kai's plate or would coax try to eat some more.

"It's probably the nightmare, nothing more." Voltaire concluded "Oh yeah, Tala before I forget, I must go on a business trip, so that means that you will be home alone with Kai."

"Oh, but grandfather, that's nothing, besides we still got Carlton." Tala said, dismissively

"No, you don't, Carlton is taking his week leave from tomorrow till next week so you got the house for yourself."

"Cool, can Bryan and Rei and Spencer and Ian and maybe Damon stay over for the week, Kai would love to have Damon coming over for a visit, please??"

"If Kai isn't bothered by it." Voltaire said, not knowing if Kai would close in himself if there were a lot of people

Kai, who was sitting sulkily at the table poking his food, looked up at Voltaire and Tala when they mentioned his name.

"Kai, would you mind if some friends are staying over for a week, Damon will come to?"

Kai shacked his head, of course he didn't mind, it was their house after all, and besides Damon coming was a real treat for him.

"That so cool, I'm going to call them right away." Tala said, and hurried away to the phone.

All Tala's friends had permission to come. Tala was so happy he almost bounced instead of walked back the table.

After dinner Voltaire packed and told Tala that he is leaving at 5 O'clock tomorrow morning.

Now Tala had a problem he couldn't leave Kai alone at home, but he couldn't stay home from school, because the teachers were already getting suspicious.

Tala decided to think about it a night. Maybe he will come up with some devious little scheme, if he was lucky, otherwise he would take Kai with him to school, the teachers will understand.

It was midnight; there was a lot of wind, and rain, lightning and thunder. Kai was lying in his bed scared of all the loud noises, scared that Carlton would return, not that you can blame him or anything.

After a while it got too much for Kai, the noises made him so nervous that he felt that he could jump out of his skin, he stood up and walked to the door of Tala's room.

He staid and stood in front of Tala's door, and finally, after a loud thunder, he had gathered the courage to knock, he knocked softly on the door, so softly that if you were sleeping you would have missed it.

"Come in" came from inside.

Kai entered, the light in the room was on, and in his bed was Tala, half sitting, half lying with a book on his lap.

"Kai, what are you doing her?" Tala asked surprised, while he putted his book on the ground.

"I was scared and couldn't sleep" said Kai softly, "Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Of course." Tala answered, glad that Kai trusted him enough to sleep with him. Tala scooted over to give Kai some place; he slipped in next to Tala.

Kai snuggled up next to Tala, with his head on Tala's shoulder, and his body curled next to Tala, holding on Tala's shirt like a live line, Kai's eyes were slightly wet, like he wanted to cry but decided not to.

Tala started to read a bit in the book he putted away, The Hobbit; from Tolkien.

All the while Tala was reading, he also rubbed Kai's back.

Kai was trying to look in the book. Tala noticed this, but every time Tala looked at Kai, he would pretend that he was sleeping.

Finally Tala grew tired of Kai watching and pretending to sleep all the time, so he decided to read loud up, so that Kai could listen.

Kai looked delighted when Tala started to read up loud, Kai lay next to Tala, with a small smile on his face.

He had closed his eyes and was enjoying the story. After a while Kai's breath evened out, and he fell asleep.

After Kai had fallen asleep, Tala stopped reading himself. He now knew that Kai liked it if you read him stories, so he would read to Kai every evening.

It would help him to win Kai's trust, but it seemed that Kai already trusted him.

Tala went to sleep at 2.30 O'clock.

At four thirty there was a soft knocking on the door, Tala waked up and Kai only mumbled something and snuggled a little closer to Tala.

"Whose there?" Tala asked, sleepily.

"It's me Tala," came Voltaire's voice. "Do you know where Kai is, I tried looking for him in his room, but he isn't there."

"He's with me, the storm frightened him, why don't you come in."

Voltaire entered Tala's room and there he saw Tala with Kai snuggled next to him.

"He seems to trust you very well."

"Yeah, I know. What are you actually doing here, at this hour?"

"Have you forgotten? I have to go on a business trip, I only wanted to check if Kai's alright."

"Yeah, he's al right. You don't have to be so overprotective; I'll protect him, no matter what."

"I know, but it's hard, last month I didn't even know he existed, and now that he's here I only want to protect him. No child should have felt the pain he has felt."

"You're right" Tala said after a yawn.

"I'm going, bye Tala, take good care of yourself and Kai."

"Bye, grandpa, have fun." Tala said teasingly. He knew how boring Voltaire's business trips really were.

TBC

Yay, I updated. Sorry if I'm going to take more time between updates, but school is busy, and teachers love to give homework. We already get lots of things to learn for tests. Oeh, how I detest those things.


	7. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)  
  
WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk  
  
A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.  
  
A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai  
  
**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.  
  
**I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated before. The main reason is school. I have 5 times as much work as I had last year. And last week our computer had 752 infected files, so we had a virus, means no more internet, but now we have a new computer.**

Answers to reviewers:

IMARI: we also started the first of September, but our teachers are like this: "you know me already from last years, here are your books, and let's start with the lesson." Or "I'm.... , 5minutes of telling their rules and than, enough time wasted, lets start with the lesson." I have been really busy this year already. Stupid teachers. They just love giving homework and big tests. So that is the main reason also why I haven't updated for the past month or two.

VAMPYRE NEKO: sorry that I haven't updated soon, been busy with school.

KITTY: yeah they will meet very soon. And Carlton is indeed very creepy. Muhahahahaha.... Sorry stress from school makes me a bit demonic.

MASTER FRANNY: thanks, your review is appreciated, as always keep it up.

WOLF WHIRL: I already know what happens. Hihihih. Oh, yeah, that's right I wrote the story. Don't mind me, I'm just getting a bit crazy.

KITSUNENEKOYOUKAI: wow, you have a pretty long name. Well, anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Chapter 6

After Voltaire has left, Tala decided that he couldn't fall asleep anymore. He was thinking about taking Kai to school tomorrow.

Everything that was needed for Kai to attend school was there, the necessary documents, the teachers that knew of his conditions, and the important thing of them all, Kai shared all his classes with Tala.

So it was settled, Kai couldn't be left alone so he will come to school.

Tala settled himself more comfortable. Kai was still lying on him. But instead with his head on his shoulder, his head was on Tala's stomach.

Kai didn't mind, the only annoying thing was that every time Kai wriggled he would tickle Tala, Tala would also squirm, and several times, both of them fell almost out of the bed.

The next morning at 7.30, Tala was slowly waking Kai.

"Kai, wake up"

"Why?" Kai murmured sleepily.

"Because it's time to go to school."

"School?"

"Yes, now come on. You don't wan to be late for your first day."

Finally Kai was awake and dressed. They ate a quick breakfast, and if you asked Tala, Kai didn't eat nearly enough.

After eating Tala took both their stuff and did it in his backpack. He didn't want Kai to exert himself.

They walked to school, Kai really seemed nervous. He jumped at the smallest sound, and was playing with a loose dread from his black sweater.

"You don't have to worry Kai." Said Tala, "I'm with you."

Kai nodded and walked next to Tala. When the school came in their eyesight Kai got really nervous, he even grabbed Tala's arm.

Rei and Bryan already were waiting for Tala at the entrance at the school. They saw him coming from far, and when Bryan saw somebody on Tala's arm he immediately went red with jalousie.

He stepped to Tala, and he wasn't looking happy. Tala saw Bryan coming, and saw that he was angry, so he put on an innocent facade.

"What the Hell id HE doing on your arm?" Bryan asked, angry with Tala.

Kai had shrunk behind Tala, seeing somebody so angry always scared him. If somebody ever got angry when he was around somebody always got hurt. And that someone was always him.

Tala had felt and seen Kai shrunk back behind him. He knew that he shouldn't blame Bryan to much, but he had scared Kai AND he thought that Tala cheated on him.

"Well, Bryan," Tala said slowly, like when you are talking to an extremely stupid kid "this fellow is my cousin."

When Bryan heard that he immediately turned scarlet. The colour really didn't fit him.

"Sorry, but you know how easily I get jalousie." Bryan said softly.

"It's nothing" Tala said, and then he gave Bryan a peck on the cheeks.

Rei who stood behind Bryan at the time the confrontation took place was still looking at Kai, who was peeking at Bryan from behind Tala, with fear in his eyes.

Rei had never in his whole live seen such a sublime creature. Kai looked so small and vulnerable, but at the same time there was an irresistible fire burning in his eyes.

After the confrontation, Kai looked away from Bryan and locked eyes with Rei. Rei didn't bother to hide his stare.

Kai blushed and looked away.

"So, Tala, do you want to bother and introduce us, or are you going to stay and snog with Bryan the whole morning?" Rei asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, Rei. Kai this is Rei, he is a good friend of mine, Rei this is Kai, my cousin." Said Tala.

Kai, who was almost hidden completely behind Tala, was introduced. Rei wanted to give Kai a hand, but Kai blushed harder and putted his face against Tala's back, like he was trying to hide.

"And this is my boyfriend, Bryan." Tala said. After that he mouthed to Rei that he will tell later why Kai wouldn't want to shake hands.

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

The bell went of, every child that was standing outside or in the halls hurried inside to their class rooms, well hurry, they slowly started to take their backpacks and made their way to the class, while finishing the conversation they where having before the bell rang.

Tala and Rei had mathematics to start while Bryan had advanced Russian. Kai, of course, also had maths.

Mr Taylor, a very old men who was always nice even if you didn't make your homework, was their teacher for maths.

Everybody sat down; Kai sat in between Tala and Rei.

"Hello class, I hope you will be nice to the new student today." Mr Taylor said.

That was Mr Taylor always said things that almost nobody knew about, like last time he said that everybody had to go outside in the middle of the class. Of course, every pupil listened and went outside, when we all were outside the fire alarm went of.

It seemed there was a fire exercise.

Nobody minded though.

After Mr Taylor said that everybody said that he hoped that everybody would be nice against the new student, everybody in the class where searching for the new one.

It was only bad luck that Mariah and Lee spotted Kai.

Mariah saw that he was sitting next to Rei, which was a good thing, but he also sat next to Tala, but Mariah only thought that that was because he was new and didn't really knew what to do.

She went and sat behind them, together with Lee.

Mariah's P.O.V

"Hi, I'm Mariah and this is Lee" I said. The new kid blushed crimson and mumbled a small hi back. How cute, he was shy. Before the day ends, I have got a new person in my personal fan club (A/N: although she thinks her fan club exists out of almost every person in school, in reality it only exists out of two people: Lee and herself.)

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Kai" answered that little red-haired son of a bitch next to him, and he sounded annoyed at me. Can you believe it, how anybody can be annoyed be me (A/N: she thinks a lot of herself, doesn't she?)

Kai looked at him and then at me, he didn't seem to know what to make of this so I decided to show my immensely big heart (A/N: of stone) and help him out.

"You know Kai, you shouldn't hang out with Tala, and he is bad for you." I said. He just looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, he's gay. And second his family are some rich snobs who don't care for anything or anybody in this world. An third he hates me, can you believe that, somebody who is able to hate me. It must be so hard because most people take one glance at me and immediately they love me."

Tala snorted when I said that.

Kai looked a little angry at me, was it something I said?

"H... his fa...mily aren't selfless snobs." Kai said, only stuttering slightly.

I got angry, how dare he disagree with me.

"How can you know?" I snap at him, he deserved it.

"Because I'm his cousin" Kai said, now sure of himself.

I looked surprised at that.

End Mariah's P.O.V

Tala's P.O.V

I was listening to Mariah's and Kai's conversation, keeping an eye on Kai, so that Mariah can't pollute his mind.

I listen; I can't believe that one girl can be so narcissistic.

When she insults my family I want to knock her of her chair, but Kai defended me. I didn't think that he would dare to say something like that when he still was so vulnerable.

And if you saw Mariah's face she thought the same, I had trouble to keep my laugh in, and I looked at Rei and saw that he had the same problem.

"Because I'm his cousin" Kai said, and the look on Mariah's face was priceless.

That was the drop; I couldn't hold my laugh in any longer. I think I almost fell from my chair.

Rei was more successfully at holding in his laugh than me, but he was starting to see red in the face, just like Kai, although it was because of a different reason.

Kai's face was burning from embarrassing, and Rei's was burning from laughter.

Mariah was so put out that she went away. Lee growled a bit at us, but we just ignored.

The lesson starts, we learn remarkable products (A/N: this is literary translated from the Dutch, so it can be wrong, If you recognise the formulas, then please review me and tell me I'm correct/wrong, thanks)

The first one is very easy: (AB)²A²2ABB²

The second one is easier: (AB)(A-b)A²-B²

Today we learn a new one, this isn't that bad: (AB)³A³3A²B3AB²B³

Kai is very good at it, the teacher already asked a dozen exercises and Kai has each one of them correct. (A/N: it's not impossible, a friend of mine did it.)

End Tala's P.O.V

The period ends and the pupils are filing out of the classroom. It's P.E now. It's one of the only classes where everybody of the year is at the same time.

Boys and girls are separated; Bryan, Ian and Spencer go to Rei and Tala.

"Hey, is that your cousin?" asked Ian curiously.

"Yes, his name is Kai" Tala answered.

"Hi, nice to meet you Kai" both Spencer and Ian said.

Kai was saying hi very softly and then their teacher entered.

"You've got five minutes to change in to uniform" Mr Pestcop said.

Everybody started changing, because if you didn't were ready in time he would lock you up in the dressing room, and then when school was over, you had to run five laps around the school grounds..

Tala saw that Kai hadn't start changing, but was looking at the floor with a blush on his face.

"Come on Kai," Tala said, afraid that Kai wouldn't be ready in time, "Change in the uniform."

When Kai wasn't moving on his own, Tala took Kai's shirt and pulled it out; Kai was slowly closing in, in his shell.

Tala didn't notice, but Kai started to remember the rapes and beatings, and when Tala wanted to loosen his pants he flinched, hard.

It was then that Tala noticed what the impact of this was on Kai.

So he said to Kai, it was all okay, he helped Kai dress up further, and they were finished just in time.

The rest of the day went by perfectly, only that Rei had developed the need to stare at Kai whenever he was around, and that Kai always blushed when Rei was looking at him.

Tala noticed this and knew, from experience that Rei had a crush on Kai, and maybe Kai had one on Rei, but you couldn't be sure.

Tala took Rei aside when it was lunch, leaving Kai with Bryan, Ian and Spencer.

"Rei, do you like Kai"

"Well, he hasn't said much, but from what I see I like him a lot."

"Well, don't act on your feelings yet Rei"

"Why?"

"Because he was heavenly abused by his parents, and is emotionally unstable."

"Okay, Tala. I understand, but I will try to befriend with him."

"You've got a whole week for that, but if you hurt him, even our friendship won't save."

After this, Tala and Rei went back to their table. Ian and Spencer where laughing like maniacs, and Kai was trying to hide that he was giggling by hiding his face.

Why they were laughing, was because of Bryan. Bryan was slowly getting angry and looked like he would burst out any minute. The whole time that Tala and Rei had been gone, Ian had been making suggestions about Tala and Rei being more than friends, and Spencer was helping a bit, by pointing out that they did have most subjects at the same time and such.

Tala cooled him down and eventually Ian and Spencer stopped laughing.

Kai was still giggling madly, his face was turning red, there were tears that were streaming from his face, and it seemed that he was short on breath.

Rei took him in his arms and laid Kai's head on his shoulder, Kai calmed a bit down in this position, and Rei wasn't complaining.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down, breathe softly in and out, nice big breaths."

After a minute or two Kai calmed down.

TALA'S P.O.V

Only two periods left, English and Art.

English was easy; you didn't have to do a thing in that class. Arts wasn't so easy, you really had to draw.

Today we had to draw an angel, everybody drawed the same thing al except for Kai.

His drawing was of a woman who had long black eyes and beautiful green eyes, sitting on a rock in front of an ocean. Her wings were black with red, and instead of looking happy she looked so sad.

If you looked at that drawing you could almost feel sadness seeping from it. It was really special, even the teacher thought so, and she wasn't somebody who easily praised someone.

She really thought the boy had talent. The drawing he had made was something that came from his heart, and without meaning so, everybody saw him in it: broken perfection.

After school, Bryan and Rei went with me to my home; it was Friday so that means no school tomorrow. I made a little stop at a shop and bought some colouring utensils for Kai.

When we arrived at my home, Damon was already waiting.

TBC

you know, that thing with the fire alert, we had that once in our school. everybody knew of it before it happened. And we had to go stand on hte playground which is surrounded by buildings, the least save place that there is. can you believe it.

well anyway, please review, thanks.


	8. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you. Answers to reviewers: 

MASTERFRANNY: thanks for saying that I'm good, as soon as I get some time, then I'll try to read it. I hope that's it's so good as your last story. Keep up the good reviews, it feels so nice to hear compliments

CIRCLEKV12: Well, since I don't know the american grade system, I'll tell it in the Dutch one. They are in the third year of the second grade, that means that they are 14-15 year. I was that age when I say the last problem. 

MEI KIMARI: I think that in the meanwhile I have at least updated one of them, I think. Well, do I really sound busy, it's weird to sound it when you just write. Well, I'll try to update one of the others sometime in the month, when I have time. (stupid teachers)

NIGHTMARELUISA: OH, you sound positive, thanks, I like Tala to, he's just fun, but I like Kai the best.

CHIBI DRIGGER: yeah, I think that you have used yaoi tiger, but I don't mind, you said that you where chibi drigger.

DISTANT KIT: thanks .

WOLF WHIRL: me neither, but I thought that it fitted. Don't worryn he isn't going to do that much.

GABZ: gasp to school on Saturday? shudders well they are in a futuristic japan where they don't have to go to school on Saturday.

TIX: I keep writing whenever I have time, and when I read all of my stories, 'cause reading to me is just an inch more important.

KATE4ANIME: I'll never, but never stop a story, it may take a while before I have written another chapter, but I don't stop anything where I have already started.

PAWS-BLACK-WINGS: to bad, because you had to wait a pretty long time.

MINIJ AKANE: I'll try to ease your suffering by updating, but I don't know how long you are going to have to wait until the next update.

Chapter 7 

Rei's P.O.V

In front of Tala's porch stood a guy with black hair and dark eyes, this must be that Damon guy Tala told me about.

"DAMON." Kai screamed, and than ran to the guy and jumped in his arms.

Damon is smiling, all the while keeping Kai in his arms, how dare he. If I can do that then he can't either.

I wait for Tala to say something about it, but he doesn't, this isn't fair.

Kai is talking to Damon.

"Tala is very nice to me, and Rei and Bryan and the others to. I got a few stuff from Tala, I really like, because dad always told that drawing was for gays."

Kai was telling Damon everything that happened to him.

Let us go inside, Tala said. Damon must be glad, because even a second later I would have knocked him of his feet.

End Rei's P.O.V

Kai wasn't letting go of Damon's arm. He was looking at Damon with a trusting gaze that Tala never has seen him give anybody else.

Tala had seen the way Rei was looking at Damon and Kai, and knew that he was jalous.

Kai was starting to calm down a little but didn't let go of Damon.

"Why don't you all sit down, and I will fix us a cup of tea" Tala said.

Damon sat on the fauteuil with three places, Damon in the right corner, Kai in the middle. Rei quickly seated himself in the left corner.

Bryan seated himself in the loveseat, and then they waited for Tala.

"Well," Bryan asked "how long do you know Kai, Damon?"

"Well, I know him since kindergarten. He always was a shy kid, the bullies always picked up him."

"Bullies?" Rei asked, looking at Kai who had laid his head onto Damon's shoulder and yawned, Kai clearly was very tired.

"Yeah, bullies. They were a few rich, spoilt brats who always picked on those who were weaker, smaller and had a weaker financial status than them. Kai was their favourite victim."

"Poor Kai." Tala said. Tala just arrived when Damon was explaining about the bullies. He had brought the tea with him.

Kai was dozing snapped away when he heard Tala saying 'poor Kai.'

Tala was giving everybody some tea, Kai took his, but hadn't got a steady grip, and dropped it.

Good that Rei was sitting their, because he catches it, only a few drop spilled.

Kai was looking slightly awed at Rei's quick movement. Rei wanted to give Kai's cup back, but saw him look with awe at him.

"How'd you do that?" Kai asked, shyly.

"I just got quick reflexes, I guess." Rei answered, glad that Kai was looking at him instead at that Damon guy.

Kai took his cup from Rei and sipped it slowly.

"And now for sleeping arrangements, Bryan you sleep with me and…" Tala said but was interrupted.

"Can Damon sleep with me?" Kai asked and than blushed and looked away: everybody was starring at him.

Tala noticed that this was making Kai nervous so he decided to end his embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure, but I hope you don't mind if Rei sleeps in your room to?"

Kai shacked his head.

Kai was really tired; it was a heavy day for him, a lot of excitement. It was time for him to go to bed.

Damon lifted Kai, bridal style, and followed Tala, Bryan and Rei. They all decided to call it an early night, and Rei was glad that the rooms were good isolated.

He just knew that Tala and Bryan weren't going to get a lot of sleep.

When they where in their beds (A/N: everybody except Tala and Bryan had separated beds.) Damon stayed awake and watched Kai sleeping.

He still remembers the day they truly became best friends.

It all started on a sunny Monday at school.

FLASHBACK

Kai was walking to school, he was 8 year, and he was scared out of his mind at the prospect of going to school.

The bullies were the same as the past 2 years, he normally didn't care about them, but this time he did.

The reason of this was that one of his father friends came yesterday (A/N: as explained in chapter 4).

That Carlton guy has left him al bloody, bruised, and all in all a hideous sight to see.

He had to were a long sleeved turtleneck to hide his wound, but even this didn't hide them completely.

My father had called the school this morning and told that their was a burglar, and that I waked up and he tried to kill me.

They also called the police, I know better then to tell the truth, so I just lied.

When I entered the school, the bell already ringed, I was late.

I went to the directors office, that's the place were all late-comers have to come.

I knock, and when he tells me to I enter.

"Hello?" I asked/say.

"Hello, young Kai." He says without looking up.

"I'm late sir, I'm sorry." Kai says, and than he realises how lame that just sounded.

The director looks at Kai, he looks shocked.

Kai's face was full with bruises, and what he could see from the arms, through the holes from Kai's sweater, that didn't look to good either.

Kai was send to class, no excuse needed.

It was English when he arrived, he quickly made his excuses to the teacher and went and seated himself on the only available seat, that next to Damon.

Damon wasn't a popular boy; he was a little strange and didn't have a lot of friends.

Damon looked at Kai.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," Kai answered, with a tone that clearly stated that this was the end of the conversation.

Later, when it was play-time, Kai was running hard. The bullies were after him, again.

Kai was getting tired, and his legs still hurt from last night, at some moment he runs against someone: Damon.

Damon was standing with his friends, all were big strong guys, and most were a few years older than them.

He was breathing harshly, he was sure some of his ribs were broken.

The bullies turned the corner Kai just turned, and run into Damon's friends.

They saw that Kai already had some bruises on his face and arms, Kai also got a scratch on his forehead that was bleeding.

Damon and co. quickly made the connection between the bruises and the bullies, and they threatened the bullies.

That scared the bullies of for a little while.

Damon was talking to Kai to calm him but it wasn't working.

"Kai, it's okay there gone." Damon said, feeling pity for this child, always teased and beaten.

Kai's breath was coming harder and harder, he started coughing. He held his hand for his mouth, and when he took that away it was full of blood.

Damon noticed this and said to one of his friends to get a teacher. Not soon after saying this Kai fainted right in Damon's arms.

Kai almost died that day, his parents excuse of the burglar was accepted, even if I think that some money has something to do with it.

Since that day Damon stayed with Kai and formed a friendship, Damon always protected Kai knowing how frail he was, and after a while he felt something more for Kai, more than friendship, more than protectiveness, more than any emotion he ever felt before.

He was twelve when he finally realised that he loved Kai.

End FLASHBACK

Damon was lying on the floor looking at Kai thinking about what a beauty he was.

After a while Damon fell asleep with a smile on his face. He dreamed of him and Kai living together happily, the past forgotten.

He didn't notice the amber eyes looking at him, filled with such an intense fire of jalousie that it was frightening.

'We will see who Kai will choose' Rei thought before he fell asleep.

TBC

Well, that was it, oh, excuse me for mistakes, but I had no time to check it over for mistakes.

Next update may take a while, but it will get there, that's a promise.

Hope you enjoyed it. And always remember: the REVIEW button isn't just there for decoration.


	9. chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Answers to reviewers:

MINJI AKANE: Thanks, I never heard of 'a child called it', so I didn't borrow the beginning of the flashback, but I'm glad you liked it.

MASTERFRANNY: you are bloody briljant. Your ideas or great, thanks for helping me with the sentence of Michael, oh, you may have a gigantic fork, but my sister has got a gigantic pitchfork. Hehehehe, but nobody will need it.

CIRCLEKV12: Yes, some healthy competition for someone's love can't be bad.

REJIITA: thanks, bedankt en mercikes.

MEI KIMARI: yes, really busy, and the exams are getting closer, so teachers are really like this 'test, test, test' you would expect that their eyes would start to glow, and that some horns would grow out of their heads.

SAFFRON-STARLIGHT: Because I don't like ice, and I love soft and squichy, reminds me of my brains.

KATE4ANIME: wellm I am sure that you did not have to wait that long for this chapte, I think. Not sure, but well, it's all relative huh. For me this isn't long, but I know the end already.

Chapter 8

That night everybody slept peacefully, Tala and Bryan after a snogging session, and Rei just fell asleep.

The next morning Rei woke up at the sight of Kai sleeping peacefully. He was beautiful, like an angel, breathing peacefully, wrapped in his blankets.

Damon was still sleeping, Rei couldn't care less. Kai's eyes started to move under his lifts, he was waking up.

Kai opened his eyes softly and looked at Rei; he was still sleeping a bit.

After a while it got through to him that Rei was staring, so he blushed and turned away.

"Good morning" Rei said after Kai had turned away.

"Good morning" Kai answered back. He was starting to get used to speaking again, something he never did while his parents were around.

Kai's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" asked Rei with a smirk.

Kai blushed some more and nodded.

"Come on then, let's eat." Rei said.

"I don't know where the kitchen is."

"Don't worry, I know."

"What about Damon?"

When Kai asked this Rei looked at Damon with hate and said, to hide the fact that he hated Damon and would upset Kai with that:

"Well, he is sleeping so peacefully, so I thought we better let him sleep some more, okay."

"Okay."

And with that Kai and Rei, still in their pyjamas went to the kitchen to eat.

"So what do you want to eat?" Rei asked to Kai.

Kai who was never asked anything like that before didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, you pick."

"Okay, what about, uh,…. I know, pancakes."

"I never ate pancakes before, are they yummy?"

Rei was surprised that Kai never had eaten pancakes before, where is parents that cruel, on second thought, they probably were.

"Well, I'll make them, and then you have to tell me if you like them."

Rei P.O.V

I can't believe that somebody of his age never ate pancakes before, there the best breakfast I ever have got.

I know, I'll make different kinds of pancakes, I'll make regular, chocolate chip pancakes and fruit pancakes.

Kai is looking curiously at me when I ready the dough, so I ask him if he can help me.

He is very enthusiastic, so I ask him if he has never helped in the kitchen before.

"No, mommy always said that I would break her utensils and probably would make a big mess" he said sadly.

I can't believe it, how more I get to know about his parents how more I want to kill them, but instead of getting angry I just tell that he has to stir the dough, which I distributed in three different pots.

He is doing the one with the chocolate chips, while I'm doing fruit in the second and already making pancakes with the regular.

When it is stirred enough I ask him to get the table ready, and to set plates for the others too.

They are going to wake any minute. Kai is setting the table, he is doing his very best to make the table look like something you only find in a palace, he's doing a good job.

End Rei's P.O.V

Meanwhile in Tala's bedroom:

Bryan was awake, he was looking at Tala who was lying in his chest, and was starting to get awake.

When he was awake Bryan whispered in his ear:

"Hello, beautiful, slept well?"

"Mmh, yeah" Tala sighted.

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

"You know Tala; I think Rei has got a crush on Kai." Bryan said, and Tala snapped awake in an instance.

"I hope he hasn't tried anything or else he isn't welcome in here anymore."

"No, I just saw it from the way he was looking at Kai."

"Oh, than it's cool."

"Why don't you approve of Rei?"

"I approve Rei, but I just think it's too early for Kai, with his parents and stuff, he had a hard past and isn't recovered enough to start a relationship with somebody."

"Oh, that's good. But if Kai is better, maybe we can play matchmaker, like we did for Tyson and Max."

"Oh, yeah that's a good idea, than they will kiss and snog in public, well at least until the teacher gives them a detention." Said Tala remembering when Mrs Oxide thought that Max and Tyson had gone too far and gave them detentions for kissing each other in the canteen.

"Yes, of course. If that is what it will takes."

"Well, only if Kai shows signs of liking Rei as more as a friend."

"Yeah, but have you noticed that Damon seems to have an eye on Kai too?"

"Yeah, that's another problem."

"well maybe we have to find out which Kai likes better, but we have to give Rei a change because he doesn't know Kai as long as Damon."

"Of course. Do you smell what I smell?"

"Pancakes, Rei is cooking."

"I just love his cooking; let's go downstairs so we can steal a few of them."

"Okay."

Tala and Bryan dressed in only their sweatpants, which they only pulled on because someone might see them naked, went down to eat breakfast.

They came down and saw that Kai was already sitting at the table.

"Hey, Tala, Rei is making pancakes." He said, sounding like a little child.

"Yes, I smelled that, Rei always made the best pancakes."

"How do pancakes taste?"

"You never ate pancakes before?" exclaimed Bryan.

He couldn't believe it, it was like you were a god but you never ate ambrosia before, how could anyone stand it, not ever have eating this delicious food.

Kai shyly shacked his head, he really wondered if pancakes really where that good, the way everybody acted was like it was heaven on earth.

Damon's P.O.V

I woke up and the room was empty, I really wonder where Kai went. I don't give a rat's ass about Rei.

I smell a wonderful smell coming from downstairs, smells like pancakes.

I think Kai and Rei are having breakfast, this isn't good, at the looks Rei had given me and Kai I'm almost sure he has a crush on Kai.

I won't let him have me, if Kai gets to choose, he'll choose me, somebody he has known and trusted for years. He won't choose somebody he never met, who probably just wants him for his sexy body, over me.

I get dressed and I go to the kitchen. It's good I remember stuff quickly or I would have got lost by now.

I enter the kitchen and see Rei at the stove, and Kai sitting with Bryan and Tala on the table, all of them still in their PJ's, Kai looks so small in the sweatpants and oversized T-shirt he uses to sleep in.

To bed he doesn't sleep in boxers, or even better, naked.

"Oh, hey Damon." Said Tala, who had notice that I had come down.

"Good morning everybody," I said, and then I sat myself down next to Kai.

"Good morning Damon" Kai says, looking happily to me. "We are going to eat pancakes."

"Oh, we are going to eat them, that's good, I like pancakes."

Kai looked at a bit sad, and said:

"Am I really the only one that has never eaten pancakes before?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kai, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, and I just said what I thought."

"It's nothing, I'm just really curious at how they taste."

"Well you won't have to wait much longer" said Rei, who carried a big plate with three different stacks of pancakes on them.

I immediately took one with fruit while Bryan and Tala both took a plain one, but they added a lot of syrup, Rei took one with chocolate.

Kai was looking at the plate; he then looked at our plates and then reached out for a plain pancake.

I think he just took the pancake because Tala took it.

He adds some syrup, some of it lands on his fingers, he licks it off.

My pants are becoming a bit tight at this point, but I can't look away, he really doesn't realise what he's doing to me.

I see that Rei is looking at Kai with the same glint in his eyes, I feel like strangling him for just looking at my Kai like that.

After Kai's fingers are clean he goes to his pancakes.

End Damon's P.O.V

Rei's P.O.V

Kai just licked the syrup of his fingers; he really looked suggestive when he did that. I just wanted to take his hand and lick the syrup off it, well not only his hand, also other parts of his body.

Oh, Rei don't go there, breath, hopefully your pants will fit okay before anybody notices.

I see Damon looking at me with a murderous glint in his eyes; I hate it when he is in Kai's neighbourhood, let alone talking with him.

I know he wants my Kai, it isn't fair for Kai to have someone beneath him, I just hope I'm good enough for him.

He goes back to his pancake, he takes a bite of it, licks his fork so seductively that I want to throw him on the floor and poor the syrup on him and just lick it all away.

But instead of doing that I just ask:

"And? Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's yummy" he says so cutely.

"Well, if your finished with that one, you should try the one with the chocolate, their the best."

Kai nods and eats further.

He looks so cute, after eating the plain one he eats one with chocolate and last one with fruit. Each and everyone he had poured over with syrup, he really seems to like that stuff.

End Rei's P.O.V

Kai had just finished his pancakes and sat pretty full at the moment, he decided that it really was good.

Kai went back to his room with Tala to dress. Normally Tala would have gone with Bryan to dress, but he wanted to talk to Kai.

"Kai, how do you feel about Rei and Damon?" he asked, hoping that he'll get the information he wants, so he knows which one is the right for him.

Kai was surprised at the question, but he just guessed that Tala wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

"Well, I've known Damon a really long time, and he's my very best friend. And I guess Rei is a friend too, he seems nice enough, and he can make yummy pancakes."

"That's nice too know," Tala said, he knew that it was too early to ask Kai about his emotions, but he had to try.

After this he and Kai both dressed, he helped Kai getting dressed; it seems that he had some trouble with his pants, like his legs hurt.

Tala wondered about this, shouldn't he have been healed enough to dress himself properly, instead of still feeling pain?

He probably doesn't heal very fast.

When they went back downstairs the kitchen was cleaned and the rest of the people were dressed.

"Hey Tala, do you want to go swimming?" asked Bryan, who couldn't wait to see his boyfriend half-naked, again.

"Sure why not, let's get some swim shorts; I'm sure you all haven't brought one with you."

"You're right," Rei said.

"I have some shopping to do today, so count me out for this one." Said Damon.

Kai looked a little disappointed that Damon couldn't come, but then he became as pale as a ghost.

"Tala," Kai said, a little panicky "I don't wanna swim."

"Why not?" asked Tala, who noticed Kai's too pale complexion.

Kai stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Tala's ear:

"I can't swim."

Rei had heard this, with his superior hearing, and decided to teach Kai it, so that Kai would like him more than Damon.

"That's nothing Kai, I'll teach you."

Kai looked at Rei; he looked very thoughtfully and than nodded his head.

The boys went to change their clothes in swim shorts.

Rei wore a green with silver slashes short.

Tala wore an Icy bleu with white short.

Bryan just wore a plain blood red one.

And Kai wore a beautiful blue with red, silver and gold on it.

Rei couldn't help but stare; he never saw its better in his whole live. Kai's form was lithe and small but he had such a beautiful chest and back, oh and the legs.

Rei was staring, the only thing that bothered him about Kai's looks where the scars, some of them looked old and were almost faded, but some of them looked new and were and angry red.

He now understood that Kai wasn't a weak person, but that he was stronger than him and anybody he ever knew.

To live through the abuse that he lived trough, Rei doesn't know what he would do if his parents started to beat on him, probably kill himself.

From that moment on Rei swore that he would do anything in his power to make Kai happy, even if that means too just be a friend and nothing more.

TBC

Well, here is the next chapter, and when you leave, don't forget to go sightseeing in the 'review this story button' and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Thank you come again.


	10. chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Answers to reviewers:

MINIJ AKANE: me likes it to when the guys are in their swimming trunks, but I like it more when they are all naked.

MEI KIMARI: well thanks for reviewing. Oh, and you have the whole story on the computer, than I'll warn you, I'm going to rewrite the last chapter completely, because so many people said that the story was good but the last chapter sucked.

MASTERFRANNY: I'm sorry that I didn't send a mail back, but it seems that there is a problem with my mail that makes it unable for me to send messages. It really sucks. BTW: thanks for the pics.

SAFFRON STARLIGHT: I think that I made him 15 year or something. He got the mental state of a six year old by the abuse he received.

CIRCLEKV12: thanks

APPLE SENORITA: I'll always keep my stories up, it's the updating that's a problem, but eventually they'll get on the net.

For all who wonder about Damon's looks:

He is a tall guy around the 1 meter 90 (just like a friend of mine)

He's got spiky raven coloured hair just about Kai's length of hair. he wears gothic clothes. He's got a thin face, whit beautiful pink lips, and dark blue mysterious eyes, he's got a nice squeezable but. Want to know more review with want exactly you want to know.

Chapter 9 

They all went to the indoor pool, which was huge; it was an Olympic swimming pool, with heating. (A/N: they are rich.)

The water was clean, just like the floor. If you thought this was exquisite you had to see the outdoor pool, which was more of a pound, with beautiful flowers, some trees, and even a small beach.

Rei, Bryan and Tala jumped in, Kai looked like he had changed his mind about learning how to swim.

It brought back very, very bad memories.

FLASHBACK.

Kai and his class were waiting for the buss which would take them to the pool.

It was a good thing that Kai's parents had stopped beating him a little while ago, or otherwise everybody would wonder where all the bruises came from.

He didn't have a lot of scars back than, he was only six, and the bruises he had could be easily put of as 'a bit too wild when playing.

Kai didn't want to go, but it was compulsory, and he didn't want to write lines. (A/N: when we did something bad we had to write lines, or stay in when it was playtime)

When the buss arrived everybody stepped in, Kai had to sit next to the teacher, because he had the tendency to get into trouble.

The school bully was already bragging about his great swimming abilities, it was a wonder that he didn't sink with such an ego.

They arrived at the pool and everybody changed, Kai just wore a blue swim short, and stood with the rest of the students in a line at the pool.

Their teacher came in, and asked.

"Who of you know already how to swim?"

About ten out of the 22 put their finger in the air, they could go play.

The bully didn't put his finger in the air, which was strange, because he told everybody who stood still long enough, that he was the best swimmer in the school.

At the looks he got from the bully's gang he knew that the bully had planned something, with him.

The pupils who couldn't swim went with their teacher in the shallow part of the pool.

After a while everybody got the hang of it, Kai was a really bad swimmer, but at least he could hold his head above the water.

A while later the bully swam to Kai and pulled him a little further away, Kai tried to get away, but the bully just pulled harder.

After 5 minutes the bully finally released his hold of Kai, it was to late that Kai realised that he was not in the shallow part of the pool but in the deep part of it.

Because Kai couldn't swim he was drowning, in the beginning he could hold his head above the water, but after a while he got water in his mouth.

This distracted him that he started sinking; he was sinking deeper and deeper.

The water pressure was hard, he couldn't breathe anymore, his longs hurt, he was scared, he hurt a lot, and he really thought he was dying.

This was even scarier than when mommy and daddy beat him.

There were coming black spots everywhere, he couldn't see straight anymore.

Just before darkness could get him in his grip, two arms pulled him out of the water; he just could see the face of his saviour before he gave in to the darkness.

His saviour was a Chinese boy of his age, with long raven coloured hair, which was hold in a wrap (A/N: sounds familiar, doesn't it?)

Chibi Rei's P.O.V

I saw a boy pulling a small boy over to the deep part of the pool, the small one didn't seem to like it, and I guess he's just afraid of water.

Five minute later I watch again to the boys and see the small one drowning, I hurry myself to that place, but it takes a little while before I reach that place because there are too much grown-ups.

Finally I get there and immediately I dive, I hope I'm not too late.

I open my eyes under the water and the chlorine stings my eyes, but I don't care. I see him sinking, his eyes are open, and he looks so scared.

Finally I can reach him; I put my two arms around his waist and start to swim to the surface, pulling the little boy with me.

I'm on the surface and he looks at me, and then he closes his eyes and doesn't open them anymore. I hope he isn't death.

His teacher is coming to us, she looks worried, I swim to the side and laid him on the floor.

A live saver comes and checks if he's still breathing, it seems that he doesn't, he's doing mouth to mouth, and finally the boy starts coughing. He coughs out a few mouths of water.

His teacher takes him in her arms and tells that she will warn his parents.

End chibi Rei's P.O.V

Kai's teacher calls all of the pupils with her.

"Does anybody know why Kai went swimming in the deep part?"

The bully puts his hands in the air.

"Yes Alex?"

"Well, I heard him say that it was too boring in the shallow part and that he wanted to swim in the deep part, I told him not to go, but he wouldn't listen."

The teacher nodded to him.

Later when they where all back in the school, the teacher spoke to the director about Kai's behaviour, and Kai's parents where called to the principal's office.

Kai's parents weren't happy with that, so he got punished, he was beaten without a break for over 24 hours, starved, dehydrated and raped, for two weeks.

His parents let him go back to school, only to have 2 months of detention to go to the deep part of the pool, and a swimming ban, at least one thing turned out fine.

End FLASHBACK.

"Come on Kai get in the pool, you can stand in it." Rei said when he saw Kai hesitating.

Kai sat himself down at the side of the pool.

"You sure?" He asked, looking at the water with distrust.

"Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to you." Rei said and swam to the side of the pool where Kai was sitting.

Kai putted his feet in the water, than his legs, and then he just sat there, with his legs in the water.

He hold his arms out for Rei, Rei lifted Kai, and pulled him in the pool. Kai wasn't letting go of Rei.

"Come on Kai, let go of me, or you will never learn how to swim." Rei said, even if he liked it that Kai had his legs wrapped around his middle. There was only one problem, and for that Rei was glad that the water was relatively cold.

Kai reluctantly put his legs on the floor of the pool, but he didn't let Rei's arm loose.

The pool wasn't very deep; Kai's head and shoulder came out above the water.

Rei sighted, and got his problem under control, Kai was holding his arm in a tight grip. Well a tight grip for somebody who is that weak. (A/N: well, he is weak, you try being beaten nearly to dead)

"Okay Kai, lets try floating first." He took Kai, and laid his arms under Kai's back.

"Just relax, lie on the water, and spread your arms and legs slightly for better balance. You're doing well."

Kai was floating in the water softly; finally Rei took his arms under Kai away, very slowly.

Once Rei had removed his arms, he showed them to Kai.

"You're good in this Kai." He said smiling.

Kai looked at Rei, and in 2 seconds he was again attached to Rei arms. After a few hours Kai could swim, not really good, but not bad either. He still wouldn't let go of Rei's arm.

"Let's get something to eat." Tala said when he noticed that it was fourteen O'clock.

Everybody agreed with that and went out the pool. Rei lifted Kai out of the pool.

"Tala, Tala" Kai said excitedly "Rei taught me how to swim, it was great." And he told Tala everything that Rei had thought him.

Rei was happy that Kai was like this.

That afternoon, they watched TV. They played on Playstation two (Kingdom Hearts) for hours, and in Tala and Bryan's case they made out, until Tala saw that Kai was blushing madly and not trying to look at them (but he failed.)

Rei would have wanted to snog with Kai, but he didn't really think that Kai would agree with that.

It was 18.00 hour when Damon came back home, he had brought a small package with him.

"Here, this is for you Kai, I didn't have the change to give you your birthday present yet. I hope you like it."

Kai looked at the present, dumbfounded.

"For me?" he asked disbelievingly. Damon nodded.

"Nobody ever got me a present before." He whispered.

"Open up." Damon said encouragingly.

Kai opened the present carefully and took out a teddybear. Kai had tears in his eyes, but he hugged the plush and then he hugged Damon.

"Thank you." He said.

The occupants in the room couldn't believe that nobody ever had bothered to give him a present, it was so sad.

Kai didn't let go of teddy, so he named his present, and even ate with it. Damon was softly talking with Kai, about school, and what he did today.

"And then I looked at Tala and Bryan and they where kissing." He said shyly.

"Do you know why they kissed?" Damon asked, finally wanting to know an answer to one of his questions

After Kai had asked this question, Bryan and Tala had turned a nice shade of red.

"Well, Kai, that's because there gay."

"What's gay?"

Everybody's eyes bulged out, how can someone not know what gay is.

"Well, that is if someone of the same sex loves somebody else of the same sex, then their gay. Like when a boy loves a boy, then their gay, or if a girl loves a girl, then they are gay."

Kai had blushed under the conversation and mumbled something.

"What did you say Kai?" asked Damon.

"That… that means that I'm gay." He said softly.

Everybody looked at him.

"How did you know?" asked Tala.

"Well, I like somebody who isn't a girl." He said blushing a little more.

"And can we know who that is?" Tala asked.

"Somebody in this room." Was the answer, after this Kai turned and went up the stairs to his room. He was clearly embarrassed about this conversation.

Tala knew for sure that he didn't love him more as family, he was also sure that he didn't like Bryan, that leaves Damon and Rei. And than there is the possibility that he can't choose which one he likes more.

Tala went to Kai's room and saw him lying in bed; he sat himself down on the bed.

"You know Kai; whoever you love I'm sure that he loves you in return"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Out of experience."

"I'm not going to tell, not yet at least."

Tala smiled and went away, he was sure that Kai was very tired. A few hours everybody else went to bed, Rei and Damon glaring at each other.

Later that night both Damon and Rei woke up, they both heard sounds coming from Kai.

Groaning and moaning, he was having a wet dream. These moaning and groaning, and little purrs of pleasure from Kai had effect on both Damon and Rei.

Both where pleasuring themselves, imagining that Kai was dreaming of them. Eventually all three came, Kai not waking up yet and Rei and Damon spent fell both back in sleep.

Kai P.O.V dream sequence.

Somebody was touching me everywhere, licking me. He was beautiful, with his raven black hair and his beautiful eyes.

He was touching my sides kissing my neck, right under the earlobe. His mouth travelled lower and lower.

He touched my collar bone then he kissed my nipple and suckled on it while he was giving my other nipple the same treatment but then with his hands.

Then he travelled lower and lower licking and kissing everything, his hands exploring my legs and inner tights.

Then his mouth touches my penis and I came.

Then we were laying there my head on his shoulder and his arms around my middle, I couldn't find a moment in my live when I was happier than I am now.

End Dream sequence.

TBC

My first pleasure sex scene, I'm so proud of myself, even if it wasn't real sex.

I didn't give away the identity of which Kai's crush is, and I won't do it for a few chapters

Who is he?

Is it Damon?

Or maybe it's Rei?

Keep on reviewing, and maybe I'll tel you.


	11. chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Answers to reviewers:

VAMPYRE NEKO: thanks, I like dreamscenes. 

MEI KIMARI: well, I also thought that the first version of the last chapter isn't as good as it could be, but I have troubles wit hending a story without seeming hurried, or rushed. But I think I'll manage.

MASTERFRANNY: don't know a thing about YU Yu Hakusho. Sorry.

SAFFRON LIGHT: don't have a clue what you mean.

CIRCLEKV12: Well, now that you mention it, not many people use the word penis, but I thought it was a word like any other for the description of the male repredoctuion organ. And thanks for the compliments.

KATE4AMINME: stop you make me blush….okay, don't stop.

LUKOMOUSE: thanks, I try to do my best.

HELLSPAWN: thanks.

Chapter 10 

The next morning, both Rei and Damon immediately took a shower, to get rid of the stickiness; they also got clean sheets so nobody would notice.

Kai was lying snugly in the blankets with t a small smile on his face, and hugging his Teddy.

He looked so cute that way, and both Rei and Damon didn't have the heart to wake him up. They both went downstairs to prepare some breakfast, a minute later Tala and Bryan joined them.

"Where's Kai?" asked Tala when he couldn't see Kai anywhere.

"Still sleeping, he looked tired." Said Damon.

"Okay, I'll go and wake him up."

Tala went upstairs to Kai's room, he knocked on the door but he didn't receive an answer, so he just went inside.

It was still dark in Kai's room, so Tala pulled up the blinds and let the light in.

The first thing he saw was Kai hugging his Teddy twisted in the blankets, the second thing was the wet spot on the light blue sheets.

It didn't take long for Tala to guess what had happened; after all it always happened to him if he is separated from Bryan for a long time.

"Kai, Kai wake up." Kai mumbled something unintelligently and turned around.

"Come on Kai wake up, it's already 11 O'clock." Kai slowly whole up, then he felt something sticky between his legs, looked at it, and blushed red.

Tala was smiling, he didn't thought that Kai's reaction was funny, but remembered when he got a wet dream and Voltaire woke him up.

He was so embarrassed and the old man couldn't keep his face straight.

"It's nothing Kai" Tala said when he noticed that Kai looked about to cry. "It happens to everybody once in a while, let's get you cleaned up and get something to eat, okay?"

Kai nodded, they both went to the bathroom, Kai stripped and went in the shower, and Tala threw Kai's dirty clothes in the hamper and took some clean ones.

He paused a minute in Kai's room to put clean sheets on the bed.

Kai stepped out of the shower and when he didn't see Tala there he panicked.

He started to take shorter breaths closer after each other: he was starting to hyperventilate.

His knees buckled, and he slid down against the wall, breathing was getting harder and harder, he was shocking in the tears that were streaming from his face.

He was remembering situations that had some resemblance with this one:

FLASHBACK:

Kai was standing in the school shower, he was ten years. Damon said that he would wait at the school gate for him.

Kai was enjoying his shower, after standing under it for about ten minute's µ, he stepped out and pulled a towel around him.

Suddenly he feels a hand touching him, he looks behind him. There stands the big brother of Alex: Stan.

He is 16 years and 3 heads taller than Kai; he looks Kai up and down.

He smirks and then he tries to get rid of the towel. Kai protests, and Stan hit him, right in the stomach, Kai doubles over from the pain, and drops his towel.

Stan looks pleased.

"You're a very fine boy, Kai." He said, like he was giving a compliment. Kai would rather have him to leave him alone.

He reaches to Kai and pulls him close; he kisses him on the lips. Kai doesn't like that, but he can't do anything about it.

Stan is just too strong for him, he tries to slip his tongue in but Kai keeps his lips on each other, not giving in.

Stan slaps him and Kai gasps, Stan then slips his tongue in. it was disgusting and slimy thing, and not to mentioned that he tasted like rotted vegetables.

Then Stan turned Kai around, and felt him everywhere, even his balls and penis. Kai started to cry softly.

Now it wasn't only at home he gets raped but also at school.

Then Stan started to touch his entrance, and then in one push he went in completely.

Kai could feel his entrance tearing and it hurt. Stan was very ruff on him. He started to pound harder in Kai, with each trust he pushed Kai's body against the iron lockers.

Kai had already got several cuts from the sharp edges of the lockers.

"You know Kai, I always thought you where pretty, but now I know you're beautiful. And I can't feel you're not a virgin anymore. I always knew you were a slut."

Kai cried at the words and the actions. Finally after an hour it was done. Stan dressed himself, and left Kai laying there in a puddle of his own crimson blood.

After ten minutes waiting, Kai finally stood up, against his will he looked at the mirror, which decorating the whole wall and what he saw there was haunting.

In his eyes you saw no pain, no fear, and no emotion. Nothing was what you saw, and it looked so sad, a boy that is nowhere safe.

This was the day Kai started to wear his mask of no emotions.

Damon only noticed that Kai looked paler. It was a good thing that this was the day Kai had decided to weir black clothes instead of light colour ones.

END FLASHBACK

He was scared to be alone; he wished he wasn't alone, that his crush or Tala was with him.

When Tala entered the bathroom again he saw Kai sitting on the floor, with his knees draw up till his chest and his arms around his knees.

He was crying, and choking.

Tala immediately let everything fall and ran to Kai, he sat next to him.

"Kai, Kai what wrong?" Tala asked.

Kai gave no answer. Tala touched Kai's shoulder; Kai flinched away at Tala's touch, as if burned.

Tala didn't care and he took Kai in his arms. At first Kai struggled to get away, but he was failing miserably.

"Ssssssh, its okay Kai. You're save, nobody will hurt." Tala said softly hoping to calm Kai down.

It was starting to work.

"Start breathing nice big gulps of air Kai, it will help." After a while Kai calmed down a little more.

He was only gasping a little bit for air, and hiccuping from the crying.

"All better now?" asked Tala.

Kai nodded his head, sniffing.

"Good, now let's get you dried and dressed."

Kai only noticed now that he was completely naked, but he couldn't make himself care.

Kai was sitting passively on the floor when Tala dried and dressed him. This unnerved Tala a bit.

"Okay, all dressed up lets go downstairs to get some breakfast."

"Can I go get Teddy?" he asked softly, like he expected Tala to say no.

Tala just nodded and Kai went and get Teddy. Together they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Kai clutching on Tala's hand like his live depended on it.

When he entered the room, both Rei and Damon gasped silently. Kai looked horrible, his eyes were bloodshot from crying, his face pale and drawn, he was clinging to Tala's hand as if he expected to be tarred away any second know.

His hair was a mess, and he didn't look up from the floor. In the hand, which he wasn't clutching Tala's hand with, he hold Teddy in a tight grip.

In short he looked horrible.

Kai sat down next to Tala, still not letting go of either Teddy or Tala.

Breakfast today existed out of fruit and cereal. Kai looked at the table and saw something standing on the table what he has eating before.

He pulled a little on Tala's arm to get his attention and asked if he could get some of it.

Tala gave it to him happily.

He was afraid, after what had happened in the bathroom, that Kai wouldn't eat, and he was already to skinny.

Kai gladly took the strawberries and finally let go of Tala's arm and putted Teddy on the table.

He took a fork and pricked a strawberry on it. Rei's eyes and Damon's eyes never leaving Kai.

He putted the strawberry against his rosy lips, and licked it. After that he putted it in his mouth and started to suck slowly but gently.

Both Rei and Damon were fantasizing that it wasn't a strawberry Kai was suckling on, that is until he started to bite.

After breakfast was over they all decided to take it easy today and make their homework. (A/N: yuck, I hate homework, not that I make it, but I always have to write it over in the morning from someone who made it.)

They went to the living room and took some of their stuff. Kai was looking at Tala's work when they were making their history.

Tala asked him about it. It seemed that Kai almost didn't know any history. He knew a few things, like WW I and WW II and stuff, but he didn't know anything about the middle ages.

It seemed that there teacher really sucked and that he couldn't teach. Damon agreed with that, the only reason why he got relatively good grades was that he learned from the internet.

But if you looked at the other subjects, Kai was good in them. His four best where: 1: chemistry, 2: physics, 3: maths, 4: Biology. (A/N: these are, in this order, my favourite subjects.)

After that was done they decided to take a walk in the park.

Both Damon and Rei wanted to walk next to Kai, but Rei and Tala were the winners.

Kai hold Teddy against him, and hold Tala's arm. He felt safe around Tala.

When they where in the park the walked. Looking at the beautiful flowers and trees.

Then, on one moment to the next, Kai lost all colours and stood still, making Damon and Bryan bump against him.

His eyes where spread open in fear, his skin didn't have any colour anymore, his face only showed pure terror.

There, in front of him he saw, Alex and his big brother Stan. Damon had recognised them to, he knew that Alex was a bully and thought Kai was afraid of him and not Stan.

"I think I know why Kai is so afraid." Said Damon.

"Why?" asked Tala and Rei sharply.

"Well, do you see that boy over there, of our age?"

"Yes, what's with him?"

"Well, he's one of the school bully's and Kai is his favourite victim."

Both Rei and Tala looked at Alex and if looks could kill, than Alex would have been killed 50 times, before he even notices.

Alex saw Tala and Rei looking at him, and nudged his brother.

"Do you know why those guys are looking at us?"

"No, not really" his brother said, but then he saw Kai clinging to Tala.

"Wait, I think I know why. Isn't that Kai over there?"

"Yes, it is. Let's go have some fun."

Alex went to Tala.

"Yo, why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I'm wearing anything from you."

"God thanks not, I would be so ashamed if you wore something of mine. Not that you can fit into it, Fatso."

Alex was looking at Tala with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"What a bunch of nonsense, you ugly, stupid, little son of a bitch that doesn't know the difference between god (when he said that he pointed at himself) and a numskull (with that he pointed at Tala)".

After that a fight broke out, Alex friends helping him, and Tala's friend fighting on his side.

Nobody noticed when Stan, Alex brother, puts his hand on Kai's mouth and his arm around Kai's waist and drags him away.

After ten minutes the fight is over, some grownups finally had the idea to act, and put the youths away from each other.

Then Tala asked a question, a question where nobody knew the answer from:

"Where's Kai?"

TBC

Well, be honest, what do you think, please review thanks.

**Hi, I'm looking for a beta, if you are intrested to beta this, or any of my other stories, please put it in a review, together with you e-mail adress, if more than one person applies, than I will just pick one, oh, and if you want to beta for one of my other stories, please say which one, thanks. **_This is inspired of the many complaints of my bad grammar, and no, I taken no offense in it._


	12. chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: my new Beta mrsalexwatkins. Thank you for correcting the rest of my story, from this chapter on (for spelling and grammar mistakes in earlier chapters, you have to get to me.)

Answers to reviewers:

KAI'S #1 FANGIRL: well, here is an update, have fun wit hit.

MRSALEXWATKINS: See special thanks, and thank you again.

MINIJ AKANE: thank you, this is so good for my ego.

…….CRAZY: well, I'm glad to say, that I won't stop writing at all. Love the nickname btw.

SHADOWCAT666: sorry I didn't pick you as my Beta, no hard feelings, I hope. Mrsalexwatkins was first, so I choose her.

MASTERFRANNY: sunburn, already? We just got a nice sunny day today, the good weather is just from this week.

MANDY: sooner than this, was impossible, because of schoolwork.

LUKOMOUSE: oh, well, now I have a beta who'll correct my spelling mistakes, please don't blame me to hard for the other mistakes in earlier chapters. English is my third language you know.

ECLIPSED LIGHT: Bad feeling? Why would you get that. triest to look innocent, but absolutely not succeeding well, something bad is about to happen indeed.

KATE4ANIME: I explained what a beta is, in your story, which absolutely rocks, I love Mpregs.

WINDSTAR: here you are.

Chapter 11

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked.

Nobody saw him, and nobody saw him leave. So they decided to search the park.

"KAI, WHERE ARE YOU?" they yelled.

After a few hours it started to rain, and all the people in the park left, all except Tala, Bryan, Rei and Damon.

Finally after hours of searching Bryan came up with something.

"Maybe if Kai isn't here, he already went back to the house, and if he isn't there, than we call the cops, okay?" he asked.

Tala nodded softly. He was afraid something was wrong with Kai, and after that episode he had this morning, it can't be good.

When they reached the exit of the park they saw something lying in a puddle of mud. Tala reached and when he took it out, everybody gasped. It was Teddy, and it was full with stains, not only from mud, but also with blood.

Kai's blood.

When they had found it, they ran to Tala's house and immediately called the police, they told about what happened, and naturally the most suspected persons where Alex and Stan.

But when the cops went to search their home, they came up with nothing, nothing at all.

A week later.

It had been a week, Voltaire and Carlton were back at home, Tala had stopped eating, and stopped going to school.

Even Bryan couldn't make Tala laugh anymore.

Tala felt like he betrayed Kai, not a few hours earlier he had promised that Kai would be alright, that he won't let anything happen to him, and already the promise had been broken.

Voltaire was worried about Tala, he already had lost one grandson, and he wouldn't lose another one.

He paid the best doctor's and psychiatrists he could find, he didn't care about the money but he just wanted Tala to feel better.

Carlton wasn't happy either with Kai's disappearance like you should expect, no not at all. He had planned such a nice revenge, and knew some children had to ruin his fun.

But he won't let them. He had already hired some murderers to kill Kai's kidnappers. After they did that, they will call the police and tell them where Kai is.

Three days later.

There was a phone call, Tala answered it:

"Hello, Hiwatari speaking."

"Hello Mr Hiwatari, it's to inform you that we found Kai Hiwatari ."

Tala didn't know to cry or to laugh, he was so glad Kai was finally found, but he didn't want to know in what condition he was.

"Yes, when can we come and get him."

"You can come now, to the local hospital, but there's something we still have to discuss about the kidnappers."

When the conversation was over Tala ran to his grandfather and told him all about it, and then they drove full speed to the hospital.

What the hell happened when Kai was kidnapped.

Kai was standing in the crowd watching Tala fighting. He was scared that somebody would get hurt, but he was still to afraid to fight with them.

Then suddenly one hand went over his mouth and the other around his waist, Kai started to struggle but the arms were to strong for him, and they dragged him away.

When they reached the exit from the park, which was deserted because everybody was watching the fight, Kai turned around.

He immediately saw the face of Stan and panicked.

He did the first thing his mind gave in: he bites, Stan screams from the pain, and let Kai lose. Kai tries to escape, but Stan is too quick.

He grabs Kai by the hair, and yanks him up, Kai let out a little yelp of pain.

Then Stan cuffs Kai repeatedly in the face, which results in Kai having a black eye and a bleeding lip.

Kai still struggles to get away, but the hand that holds him is firm. He gets kicked a few times in the ribs; a gash that has healed comes open once again, and with a crack one of his ribs breaks.

There is blood coming from his mouth and dripping on Teddy. Then when Stan sees some people he pulls Kai away with him.

Kai is hanging weakly from Stan's grasp and doesn't offer much resistance.

Stan and Alex meet up in a dark alley; Alex stays with Kai while Stan is going to get his car. They know that it isn't safe to keep Kai in the city.

Too many people may find out.

So they drove Kai to a home on the bad side of town, and left him in a home that seemed like the last person who lived there was dead for over a century.

Kai was left alone in the day, but in the evening and nights it was pure hell for him.

Then Stan or Alex, or both came, always with some other people. Then they would gang-rape him, two to three at a time, all the while the others were watching and cheering.

He always had to swallow the cum of the rapist, but every time that they raped him, it hurt more and more. Kai was starting to lose hope.

Other nights they would torture him, they would whip him, burn him, beat him, and cut him. And when they left, they left Kai lying there.

The ground dirty with mud, oil and dust. It was cold at night and the room was moist.

Kai was lying naked, shivering on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood, and semen of other people.

He tried not to move too much, because when he did, he would rub his wounds, and he would get more dirt in them.

He was starving and very thirsty; his rapists never brought food with them for him.

Sometimes they would bring some food, and then they would eat it up in front of him, to make him hungrier.

Strangely enough his mind was slowly recovering from the blows his father gave to him, and he became an emotionless boy.

He didn't even scream when they hurt him, he didn't care anymore; he wasn't going to get saved.

Then one day when they were there again to hurt him, to rape him, someone entered.

Alex had just putted on a cigarette and blew the smoke in Kai's face, Kai didn't even cough.

The man who entered was a grownup. Stan who was raping him, tried to get up, but before he could get up he was shot in the chest.

More and more grownups entered and started to shoot everyone in their sight then they left.

Alex was coughing; his cigarette fell out of his mouth right in the oil. The house was set on fire. This wasn't something that was planned.

The people that had shot everybody had called the police and the hospital. It was a good thing they did, because otherwise Kai might not survive.

Even now his body was full of burns and fresh wounds. They encountered three survivors, two of them where shot, one of them, Stan, had his penis still inserted in Kai's entrance.

The police immediately called Tala and said that they had found Kai back.

They didn't know how well Voltaire or Tala would take it that Kai was raped, they just hoped that the boy would recover soon.

Stan was in critical condition, but he would survive, once his condition was stable he was going to the court to be put in jail for what he did to Kai.

The other one died from burn wounds.

Kai was lying in the hospital, he was also in a critical condition, but he would survive. He would need a little help to move for a couple of weeks, and they just hoped he could breathe okay once again.

They saw a lot of burns, cuts, some of his ribs were broken, his legs were not really recognisable and his entrance was torn, so he won't be sitting comfortable the next few weeks.

Tala and Voltaire arrived at the hospital, and they asked for Kai. A nurse took them to Kai's room.

They entered and they saw Kai lying there, he was a mess. There where a lot of infuses in his arm, his face was bruised and his hair was a mess.

His arms were full of bruises and burns. The rest of his body was under the sheets.

They heard a knock on the door. A doctor entered.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Barnes. I'm Kai's doctor."

"Good day" Voltaire said "Can we know what Kai's condition is."

"Well, his condition seems good enough for al that he had to go through."

"And what had he to go through?" Tala said impatiently.

"Well, he is tortured, raped and burned." The doctor said simply.

"Raped?" Voltaire said softly. "Who raped him?"

"Some kids, but only one of them survived."

"Is there something else we have to know?"

"Yes, do not leave him alone, if he wakes up call a nurse or a doctor, he will have trouble moving, and he will hurt in whatever position he is in, but the best one is on his back so his ribs can heal."

Tala and Voltaire nodded, the doctor left them alone.

"I'll go call Bryan and the others to tell them that Kai was found ." Tala said.

Voltaire just nodded. Tala left and Voltaire sat himself on a chair next to Kai's bed, he took Kai's hand and told him everything that happened since the last time he saw Kai.

TBC

for Harry Potter fans, I have written a story on my sisters account, because we would originally write it together, but than it became just me.

It's a humor story with in the leading parts: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom and of course my all time favorite, Severus Snape.

SUMMARY: after another potionaccident, Neville has to be tutored by Fred and George (they owned Severus a favor). But of course an accident happens, and they are send in time, and have to pretend they are seventh years in an hogwarts were the marauders taunt Snape, of course noble gryffindors that they are, they become friends with their old potion master, and rule the school with their pranks.

If this story intrests you, please read it, and if you REVIEW it, DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY STORIES, MY SISTER DOESN'T KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING.

the links is in my bio.

AND FOR THIS STORY: PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW: PLEASE REVIEW. thank you very much.


	13. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: my new Beta mrsalexwatkins. Thank you for correcting the rest of my story, from this chapter on (for spelling and grammar mistakes in earlier chapters, you have to get to me.)

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS:

MINIJ AKANE: yay, long live my mind.

VAMPYRE NEKO: musquitos?

CIRCLEKV12: Thanks

HELLSPAWN: wow, you already get emotional, wait till you see what I'm going to put Kai through.

SHADOWCAT666: thanks.

MASTERFRANNY: of course I know how much you love my fics.

KAT4ANIME; I like your compliments, but I don't think that I'm going to put a monkey, or a cocktail stick into the story.

RDAVYMAC: yeah, I think he has.

LUKOMOUSE: wow, you think that I update regulary.

ONE WHO ONLY WAKES WHEN A FULL MOON IS OUT AND EVEN THEN I'M NOT MYSELF: oh, no killing him yet, that doesn't fit in the script.

HI-TORI DENTSETSU: here update.

Chapter 12

Tala made the phone calls, he couldn't believe how happy he was that they found Kai. Everybody was happy, Rei and Damon were extremely angry when he told them that Kai was raped. Bryan just sounded sad. After the phone calls Tala went back to Voltaire to see how he was holding up. He saw Voltaire sitting at the side of Kai's bed holding his hand and whispering softly to him. Tala walked over to where the older man was.

"Do you think he will be okay when he wakes up?"

"He's strong, he will be okay. But the doctors said that his mind is healed,  
so that means that he won't really act like a three year old anymore. He probably is afraid of us."

"I don't know if I should be happy with it or not."

"What do you mean, Tala?" 

"Well, I'm glad he's found, and that his mind healed. But I'm sad that he has suffered such a pain, and I don't want him to be afraid of me."

"It will be okay." Said Voltaire, and then started to cry softly.

"Oh god, I can't believe this happened, I promised that nothing would happen to him. And now he is hurt so bad. I can't believe I let him get kidnapped." Tala cried.

Voltaire holds Tala in his arms and hugged him, rubbing soothing circles on

his back.

"Sssh, it's not your fault, you couldn't know they would kidnap him." After a while Tala stopped with crying. He thought he hadn't the right to cry.

Kai was lying there, not making a sound; it was like he was deadh. If not for the occasional beep from the heart monitor, Tala would have thought that Kai was dead. At the end of the day Bryan and Rei came to visit.  
"Hey Tala, how do you feel?" asked Bryan. Bryan has been so worried about Tala; he didn't know what to do. But when he got the message that Kai was found he thought that everything would be okay, that was until he heard the full extent of Kai's injuries. When Rei heard of them, he and Bryan had decided to wait till the night and  
than go visit. Just a matter of leaving Tala to work through his emotions.

"I feel fine Bryan. It's Kai that you should ask that question when he is awake."

"He didn't wake up?" asked Rei. 

"No, he did not, but the doctors are positive that his body will get a full recovery. He will hold some scars from this experience."

"His body?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, his mental condition, that's something they can't be sure of. His mind is recovered, so he won't be innocent little Kai anymore, but he was raped, and tortured very badly, and that's where the doctors are worried about." All this Tala said in a monotone. Because otherwise he would becrying his heart out for Kai. He didn't want Bryan or Rei to feel sorry for him, 'because he didn't deserve that. The only one in this room they should be worried about should be Kai, not him. Bryan noticed that Tala blamed himself and took Tala by the arm.

"Come Tala, maybe you need something to drink or eat, god knows when it was the last time you ate, besides it won't be any good if Kai wakes up and you faint from malnutrition." That convinced Tala to leave, but before he left he had on more things to complain about.

"But I had to watch Kai, what if he wakes up without me, who will get the doctor than?"

"I'll do that Tala, don't worry." Rei said, with that Tala left.

Rei was sitting with Kai thinking how beautiful Kai looked, even with all the bruises. He just hoped he would be okay. Rei really likes Kai; he was smart, funny but to shy. But not anymore, that was just because his mind had regressed.

Kai started to stir, but he didn't open his eyes yet. Rei was looking at Kai's naked chest; the sheet fell of when he moved. After a minute Rei got his wits back together and laid the sheet back on Kai.Then when the sheets laid back he saw Kai's crimson eyes looking at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai asked rudely.

"Just putting the sheets back on you." Rei answered, not taken aback at Kai's rudeness.

"Oh, if that's all."

Rei pushed the button to call the doctor, and not a minute later Doctor Barnes arrived.

"Hello, Kai. I'm glad you're awake already." 

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm Doctor Barnes, your doctor. Now, I've got a few questions for you, can I ask them?"

"Yeah, but don't be sure that I'll answer them."

"If you don't than I've got to keep you here as long till you answer them."

Kai looked at Barnes and then he smirked.

"I like you, your not some dim-witted doctor that thinks just because he's smarter can command me without any reason."

"Well, my first question, how do you feel?"

"Like, I was overrun by twenty elephants, and that I laid on hot coals."

"Can you sit up?" 

Kai tried to sit up, but yelped a bit from pain and lied back down.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Say, doc" asked Rei "Can I get Tala, he must be really worried about Kai."

"Yeah sure, than I'll wait for you, I've got a lot of questions for Kai."

Rei smiled and Kai groaned. Than Rei left.

"Well, let's go on. Do you remember what happened?"

Kai closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep thoughts, than suddenly he opened them.

"Yeah, I was kidnapped by Stan and Alex."

"How did you know them?"

"From school, they were bullies, nobody liked them, and everybody feared them."

"We know you have been raped more than once by them, did they do it before." 

Kai looked at him, and his look clearly said: 'why should I tell you that, this doesn't have anything to do with this.

"You may think that, but that has everything to do with that. Stan survived, and we must know this for the court, they'll put him in jail."

"Oh, in that case it happened before, once in school."

Barnes put it on some notes to give to the police.

"Okay, now some purely medical tests." 

And then he started to test Kai's health.

The hospital's canteen (Where Tala and Bryan went.)

Bryan had bought some food for Tala and putted it right in front of his nose. 

"Is this a request?" Tala asked with one eyebrow lifted.

"No, it's more a blatant command." Bryan said with a smirk.

Good Tala was getting his sense of humour back.

Tala was eating, and Bryan was staring at Tala eating for over ten minutes.

"Are you going to stare the whole evening at me or what?" Tala asked.

"Or what." Bryan said and then he leaned over to Tala and started kissing him on the lips, then he started suckling on Tala's neck.

"Oh god, Bryan." Tala started to moan. It had been a while since they last had sex, or a snog session.

Then Bryan hands started to reach lower and lower. They now reached Tala's sides, hips, tights.

And thenâ€¦.

Rei came and broke them up.

"Guys, Kai's awake, so if you want to see him I would suggest removing your hands and lips from each other." Rei said with a smirk.

Bryan grumbled something that seemed like 'party pooper' and Tala blushed a little but he then stood and walked, well, almost ran to Kai's room.

When they entered there they saw the doctor testing Kai's blood pressure, then he noticed Tala standing there.

"Oh, good an audience." Kai said.

"Wow Tala, he just sounds like you when you're grumpy." Bryan said which earned him an elbow in the ribs. 

"Ah, good that you're here. I'm just done with examining him." Barnes said.

"So, what are the results?" Tala asked.

"Well, he's got an attitude, he won't confess if he's got any pain!" Barnes stopped but Tala interrupted him.

"I mean what is his bodily condition?" 

"Ah, why didn't you say so. Well, his chest and back are burned badly, they are also slashed badly, his legs are bruised and burned, he got some blows to the head, but nothing serious, he broke some ribs, and the bones of his legs are resettled so he can't walk well. So that means he'll need a  
wheelchair." Kai was glaring at the doctor, he didn't like to be seen as a weak person, and he was embarrassed that he let himself show weakness to Tala, Rei, Bryan and Damon. Tala nodded, he could see at Kai's face that he would not be an easy patient, but he will try his hardest to make Kai feel better.

"And when can Kai come home?" asked Rei.

"Well, tonight, in a few hours. I will get a wheelchair, but you can not let him out of your sight, he's stubborn, he might hurt himself by going to the toilet by himself or something like that. Make sure he eats well, redress his wounds every evening, help him bathe and go with him when he goes to the toilet, you never know what can happen, and make sure he doesn't stand on his legs for two weeks, okay?"

"Okay. That's good, let me call grandfather, so he can pick us up." Tala said.

"Okay, come back in two weeks and we'll see how he is doing."

Then they looked at Kai and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, he will need a lot of sleep." The doctor said with a smile.

TBC

next update is going to take a while reason is my exams, oh and while I'm away, don't forget to review;


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: my new Beta mrsalexwatkins. Thank you for correcting the rest of my story.

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS:

CIRCLEKV12: well, because I'm such a Btch I'm not going to tell you how the story will continue, but I hope that you'll like it.

CURTIS ZIDANE ZIRAA: Well, if I update as soon as I can, I would update at least once a week, but I often don't feel like it, so it is less than once a week, depending on my mood. Mean huh?

HI-TORI DENSTETSU: thanks, I hope that you like this chapter too.

DARKMAGEJINX: I'm pit of school finally, and after reading you review, I realise how long I haven't updated this story, and well, sorry?

KIOTANA: yeah, of course I remember, you said something about Kai's ass, didn't you?

LUKOMOUSE: thanks, I love getting better.

WEREWOLF: oh my °°. I'm feeling a bit pity with Stan, wait, now I'm lying, go get him girl (or boy?)

WINDSTAR: well, I have one thing to say, I'll try to update next chapter sooner, okay?

SHUZUKA-YUKI: of course.

SHADOWOFTHEREDMOON: because I'm cruel, and almighty in my universe of fantasy.

Chapter 13

That evening the doctor came to get Kai, Tala was walking next to him with a  
wheelchair, and Bryan and Rei were having a silent conversation.

"You know, the new Kai looks a lot like Tala when he's pissed." Said Rei.

"That means he won't like the wheelchair," said Bryan

"And that you will have to take a cold shower?" asked Rei innocently. 

It was a well known fact that whenever Tala was pissed and Bryan blocked his  
way, he would get a bucket full of ice cold water over his head. Rei got an elbow in the stomach, and this made Tala look back.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" said Rei and Bryan at the same time.

The rest of the walk went by in silence. They entered Kai's room and saw him  
sitting in the bed straight up.

"Hello Kai, ready to go home?" asked Barnes.

"As if I have a choice." Kai said. But secretly he was glad to be away from  
the hospital, and all the doctors. Kai tried too stand but his knees buckled. Luckily Tala was quick enough and catched Kai. Kai scowled when he was put in the wheelchair. They went to the car, where Voltaire and Carlton were waiting for them. When Kai saw Carlton he flinched, Tala had taken notice of this as well.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Euh, no I was just wondering where Damon is, I can't see him anywhere." 

"Oh, he's with his grandmother in another town."

When they drove home everything was quiet, Kai was put in bed immediately,   
much to his annoyance, and the rest went to bed not much after.

The next week was a week of recovery for Kai. In the evenings and nights he  
mostly stayed with Tala, in case he needed anything, and in the day he   
stayed with Carlton. Carlton was still planning the last phase of his revenge, but he still used Kai as his personal whore. Kai was used to it by now, so he it wasn't a really bad thing for his recovery, but he still hated it because it hurt, and he had to sit the whole day. Kai also hated it that he needs help going to the toilet or washing. Like this one day, one of the first after he came home.

FLASHBACK 

Tala's P.O.V

"Tala, Tala." Came a whisper from the bed next to him. He watched his alarm  
clock and saw that it was three O'clock

This was clearly too early to get up for him, so he tried to go back to   
sleep, but the whispers didn't stop. Actually, who the hell was whispering at this hour? Oh, fuck Kai. How could I forget?

"What is it Kai." Tala said, now awake.

"I have to pee." Normally Kai would go on his own, but he couldn't stand or  
walk on the moment.

"Just a sec Kai" Tala said and went to get Kai's wheelchair.

He helped Kai in it, and went to the toilet.

"Do you need more help?" Tala asked as he helped Kai stand up.

"No, you can go."

"No I won't go, who knows what will happen to you if I go."

"Well, can you at least turn around?"

Tala nodded. He heard Kai struggling and then he heard a thud. Tala whipped  
around and saw Kai laying there, his pants around his knees, and a puddle on   
the floor .The poor kid, he must have lost his balance and wetted himself. Kai looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you hurt?" asked Tala, Kai shook his head.

"That's good. What do you think about it to get cleaned up?"

Kai nodded. Tala lifted him, bridal style and put him on a chair. Then he   
turned open the tap of the bath, and started to strip Kai of all his   
clothing. (A/N: droooooooooool.)Then when the bath was full and Kai was totally naked (A/N: even more drool.) Tala put him in bath. Kai seemed to enjoy himself, slightly splashing the water. Tala thought that Kai his mind has recovered completely, that he still will act a little as a child, something he never could do because of his parents.

"You know Kai," Said Tala, making Kai stop playing with the water and look  
at him, "you know, you once said that you liked somebody, when Rei and Damon  
and so where here, can I know who?"

Tala observed Kai and saw that he had turned red everywhere visible. 

"Well, if you really want to know, it's someone I have met a long while   
ago." Oh shit, that means it's Damon, Rei will be devastated.

"And he saved my live, it's, it's," Kai was turning an even redder, he  
sank a little lower in the water.

Kai mumbled something.

"What did you say, I didn't catch that."

'Rei.' (A/N: sorry for all who chose Damon, Rei just won.)

"I didn't know you met Rei before."

"Well, it was only once and I didn't know his name, and I was drowning and I  
just saw his face and well, I just fell in love." Kai said, really quickly.

"So, I wonder why Rei hasn't said anything about that, maybe he doesn't   
remember." 

"What does it matter, I bet he doesn't like me, hell, knowing my luck he   
won't even like boys."

"Now, you can't know that Kai."

Kai didn't say anything back; he just stared at the water. Tala started   
washing Kai's back and hair, Kai didn't protest.

After that they went to bed again.

END FLASHBACK

Carlton was planning the last part of his revenge, but he let Kai suffer   
even if he can't kill him, yet. Rapes are on a daily base, Carlton tries to  
find new methods to hurt Kai but to not let the others see. That means no bruises, no wounds, well, no big ones, the small ones he blamed on Kai trying to walk and then he fell. Rei and Damon where often seen in the manor, they didn't like each other,  
but they tried to be civilized against the other, for Kai's sake.

One day Damon took Kai apart to talk against him.

"Kai, I know you have a crush on somebody; I know you don't want to tell me,  
but I really want to know who it is, even if it's me." The last part was  
said with a lot of hope, not that Kai recognized it.

"uum, well, it isn't you, it's Rei." Kai said with a small blush. 

"REI?" Damon almost screamed.

"Yeah." Kai answered, now a bit scared because Damon seemed angry.

"How can you be in love with that stupid cat like, no good for nothing   
punk?" he asked.

"Well, he saved my live once, and now he's really nice against me. But Damon  
no matter what will happen; you will always be my best friend." Kai said,  
thinking that Damon was scared to lose his friendship. Damon realised that Kai didn't meant to offend it, and know that it was better to support Kai in his decision. He knew that he couldn't make Kai love him. 

"Damon, are you angry with me?" Kai asked, a little teary.

"No, I'm not." Damon sighed. "I just want what's best for you." 

"I understand." Kai said, and than gave Damon a hug. Damon didn't want Kai to be  
forbidden fruit for him, but he understands that it might be for the best. 

Today it was another day, but this time it was weekend. Tala has decided   
that they had spent too much time inside and decided that they would go out  
for a day. Finally, Tala has decided, it was the day for going shopping for new clothes for Kai. Tala had invited Damon, Rei and of course Bryan to come. They arrived at the shop and let Kai pick out some clothes.

Kai picked out beautiful, slightly gothic clothes like: black baggy pants, a tight dark blue T-shirt with no sleeves, blue fingerless gloves that come to  
the elbow, and a, from dark blue to silver white going scarf. (You know, it  
starts with Dark blue, almost black at the top, and how lower it goes how   
lighter the colour gets.)Or blue pants, with blue shirt which had see-through sleeves and left his shoulders naked. And then he chooses some others which looked like that. Rei liked that outfit a lot.

Kai had some trouble fitting them, but it worked eventually when Tala helped him. Luckily the dress spaces weren't too small. Then they decided to go and eat an ice cream in the mall.

"So what do you all want?" asked Bryan and Tala who where going to get the  
ice creams.

"Chocolate." Rei

"Banana." Damon

"I don't know." Kai

"Oh come on there must be a taste you really like, what fruit do you like?"  
Asked Bryan.

"Well, I like strawberries a lot."

"Okay, be right back."

Rei, Damon and Kai where just sitting there, minding there own business when  
suddenly a pink blob appeared.

"Hi Rei." Mariah said.

"Hi Mariah. How are you?" Rei asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. So Rei have you heard, Lee is going to give a party and, well  
I just wanted to ask do you want to be my date?" she asked in a tone of  
voice that said: 'you better say yes buster otherwise…'

"Tonight, well why not." Rei said, wanting to do Mariah a favour.

Kai was looking a bit disappointed when he heard this. He rather wants to go  
to a party then spend the evening with him. Not that he blamed him, he was  
just a good for nothing weakling who couldn't dress himself. Tala was coming back with the ice creams and he saw Mariah standing there, hanging on Rei's arm, and he also saw Kai looking a bit sad, so he decided to take action.

"Hey, pink blob, what are you doing here?" Tala asked.

"'m talking to my friend you stupid half Russian redhead."

"Well, you talked, now scram, you stupid empty headed, Barbie wannabe,   
slut." (A/N: Barbie isn't a slut, her legs won't open. Barbie sucks, and Ken  
loves it. No offence to Barbie lovers.)

Kai was slowly smiling, he liked when Tala called her names.

"Why you, good for nothing lowlife."

"Believe me; he is good at some things." Bryan answered with a dreamy smile   
on his face.

Mariah looked disgusted at him.

"I got to go Rei, meet me tonight."

Mariah left.

"You know Rei, I don't know why still hang out with her."

"She's like a sister to me Tala."

"That's the same excuse as last time."

"Shut up and give me my ice cream."

Than they ate their ice cream and went home.

In the meantime Carlton was done with the preparations for his revenge. 

Carlton's P.O.V

Monday when Voltaire is gone and everybody is at school I will get my   
revenge. Kai will pay.

TBC

Next chapter will come somewhere next week, when exactly, I don't know, it depends on how **_MANY REVIEWS_** that I will get.


	15. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: my new Beta mrsalexwatkins. Thank you for correcting the rest of my story.

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS:

KRIS THE NINJA PIRATE: here is an update, I certainly don't want you to die, than I would lose a reviewer. That would be bad for me. (just kidding. :)

ETERNAL HELL-SPAWN: You know, in my original version I had some reviewers kill Carlton in the end, but I changed it a bit, so that it stays a realistic story. Sorry, but I guess you'll have to stay before the screen instead if jumping in this fic.

CIRCLEKV12: the revenge is coming soon, that's why I'll not reveal it in this answer, Rei and Kai coming together, well, just read it okay, than you'll see how it happens.

MASTERFRANNY: I'll never get all my reviews back. It's funny you know, the story with the most reviews now, was in my first account the story with the least reviews, and vice versa. You make me blush, I'm not that great, believe me, I'm an amateur, who has nothing better to do, than write stories. (actually I got lots better things to do, but this is much more fun.)

DELERIOUS FANTASY: thank you.

NAPOLEONDAGREAT: here is the next chapter.

SHIKIKO: Don't worry, I feel about the same way about Mariah , I'm not a Rei/Kai shipper, but I'm a Kai uke shipper. I don't really chat a lot on the net, because mostly I'm only on the net for ten minutes or something (than my sister tries to get the computer from me, mostly she succeeds) but if I need inspiration I will e-mail you. Ké?

DARKA-CHAN: ja ik weet het, ik heb dees verhaal er al eens opgezet, maar ik heb het laatste chapter, het einde veranderd.

DARKMAGEJINX: I hope this is soon enough?

BLACK DRAGON FANG: Well, don't worry I wasn't a yaoi fan neither when I just started fanfiction, now I don't read anything else. Just joking. Well, actually not, but I like it that you like my story.

SHIZUKA-YUKI: You'll see what Carlton has in mind.

BRAX: thanks.

LUKOMOUSE: thanks you hugs back

XIMPERFECTELYX: ASAP

SHADOW PHOENIX: thank you, and say that to the seven others too.

WEREWOLF: you're funny, and weird, I like that.

KATE4ANIME: I already read some of your stories. You wrote that mpreg with Kai, uhm, something growing inside me? Is the title (don't shoot if I'm wrong, I suck at remembering things.) it's good, you should update that one sometime.

Chapter14 

It was Saturday evening and Rei was preparing himself to go to Lee's party.  
Kai was, since Rei went to his room to prepare, in a bad mood.

"Come on Kai. What would you like to do?" Tala asked.

"Nothing, go away." Kai snapped, and went back to looking in the fire. 

Tala has been trying the last half an hour to make Kai say something else   
than: 'Go away' or 'shut up' and the growled 'I want to strangle something, so beat it before I  
decide I need to strangle you.' The last he already did once to Tala, when   
he wouldn't stop bothering Kai.

Rei was finally done and came down. He looked gorgeous. He wore dark blue   
baggy pants, a white skin-hugging shirt and dark blue fingerless gloves. Kai looked at Rei with open mouth.

"And, do you like?" Rei asked.

"I don't know why you waste your good looks on a bitch like Mariah." Tala remarks.

"Well, you always have privacy."

"Yeah, her ugly face drives away all the people within ten miles." Tala insults, snorting at the slightly annoyed look on Rei's face.

"Yeah I know, but you have that too Tala."

"Ha ha, Rei, very funny. No go before I beat you up for insulting me." 

Kai was still sulking. He thought it wasn't fair, why should a bitch like   
Mariah get someone as gorgeous as Rei?

"You know Kai, you should tell Rei how you feel." Damon said, looking at his friend with a soft expression.

Since he confessed his love for Rei to Tala and Damon, they where trying to   
let him tell Rei. If it didn't work before tomorrow, they would have to   
convince Rei about telling his feelings to Kai. They wouldn't tell that Kai   
had feelings for Rei, and vice versa, but they would try to couple them. 

Rei's P.O.V

I am walking to Mariah, her house is easily recognizable, and it was an ugly  
pinkish color. I knocked on the door and Mariah opens it. She is wearing one of her bright pink  
dresses. I can't believe what an ugly color she likes. Okay if she was six, but fifteen? Well anyway we walked to Lee's house, which wasn't far from hers.

"You know Rei; I think Tala and his gang are a bad influence on you." She starts.

"Mariah, I've known Tala for ages, they are my friends."

"I know, but I think that they will try to make you gay, I have seen how   
that blue haired freak looks at you."

"What do you mean?" I ask the pink haired girl beside me.

"Well, you know, stars in the eyes, half drooling, hoping to get a piece of   
you wonderful ass and than throw you away like a piece of garbage." She snarls, anger thick in her voice.

"Mariah, I think its better that you stop talking about something you don't   
understand." I say, hoping that Mariah would keep her mouth shut before I take action and seal it for her.

"But Rei, I understand everything, but you're right, it's such an icky   
subject." 

For the rest of the way there was a silence between the two, the subject mute.

"Hey Rei, Mariah. Welcome." Lee says, smiling calmly at his friends. 

"Thanks Lee."

The rest of the night I was in the company of the white tigers and their   
friends, enjoying himself, that was until Mariah decided to get drunk and   
insult Kai, so loud that everybody heard, and everybody laughs about it. 

"Have you seen 'hic' Tala's cousin, oh my god, he must be so dumb that he   
won't know the difference between a boy and a girl. He must get really sad, because he's so ugly that when he's masturbating his hands falls asleep."

That was it for me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE MARIAH, A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT THAT THINKS SHE IS THE  
BEST AT EVERYTHING, AND CAN INSULT EVRYBODY JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT AROUND  
TO DEFEND THEMSELVES!" I bellow at the wench, watching her drunken brain try and comprehend what was just said.

Everybody was shocked; nobody ever suspected that me, of all people, would   
scream at Mariah.

"Well, Raymond (A/N: really hate that name) if that's what you think about   
it why don't you go back to cry a little with your gay friends." She counters, suddenly sober.

"Well maybe I'll do that, because I'm gay too." I storm and prepare to leave.

"But Rei you aren't gay, you've dated me."

"Well, maybe that's just because you are so ugly you can pass for a guy!" 

Mariah yells at me as I walk out the door.

Still in an angry stupor I storm back to Hiwatari manor. Everybody was still awake, and they even got Kai to smile a little. It was a strange sight though. They where baking cookies. Bryan was looking grumpy, but that could be because he was wearing a pink apron. 

General POV

It was Kai who noticed that Rei was back.

"Rei, you're back home." Kai said, sounding very happy.

It was strange to see Kai, who had run to Rei and was jumping up and down  
while clinging to his arm, so hyperactive, especially if you look at his   
mood when Rei left the house.

"Uh, can I ask what happened after I left?"

"Yes you can," said Damon who sounded very sourly, and was wearing a baby  
blue apron.

"Well, after you left, Tala and Bryan decided to cheer Kai up by giving him   
sugar, lots of it. I tried to stop them because I know how Kai reacts to   
lots of sugar, but would they listen? Noooo, they had to do it their way.   
Kai got hyper soon after, and decide he wanted to bake cookies." 

Rei thought this was funny and started to smile.

"Why are you home already?" Damon asked.

This made Rei's smile vanish immediately.

"Well, in the beginning it was fun and all, but Mariah drunk a little too much  
and decided to have a go at Kai. I told her that she had no right to insult  
him, and I let it slip that I was gay."

"You're gay?" Kai asked surprised.

"Yes I am, didn't you know that?" Kai shook his head.

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" Kai asks, his wide eyes growing wider with question.

"Yes I have"

"On who?"

"On, uh… well…." Rei stared to say. When he looked at Tala who was shaking  
his head yes and was mouthing: 'say it, you idiot' Rei decided to tell Kai.

"Well, I have a crush on you."

Kai looked surprised at him.

"You love me?" He asks, slowly, saying the words like they were alien to him.

"Yes." Rei replied, dropping his eyes to the floor, slightly ashamed. 

"Well, I… I like you too." Kai said shyly, blushing a little bit. 

After baking the cookies and eating them all, they went home. Rei gave Kai a  
little goodbye kiss on the lips, Damon just went, his face a broad smile. Bryan gave a long,  
passionate French kiss to Tala, before smacking the redhead on the ass with a wink. Kai looked at Tala and smiled sheepishly. Smiling Tala hooked his arm around Kai's shoulder and led him up the stairs for a night's rest.

The next morning it was just a breakfast like another, but when Carlton came  
home, everybody gasped, and Kai smirked a little in himself. He had bruises on his neck, and a few cuts on his arms and face, the rest invisible (A/N: I thank you, magicshield, for hurting Carlton.).

"Carlton, what happened?" asked Voltaire, worried about his butler. 

"Nothing sir, I just got robbed on my way here." He said, everybody believed  
him. In reality he was putting everything ready when some crazy person said, 'I'm  
in a bad mood, and I feel like strangling someone.' And then that person did  
that to. It was really weird. The rest of the day went by quickly and quietly, and before you know it, it was Monday.

Tala left for school, leaving Kai at home, in Carlton's hands. Kai was awake already when his door opened. Carlton stepped in.

"Good morning Kai, today is a very happy day for me. Do you know why?" 

Kai shook his head, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as the man approached the bed.

"Because you are going to pay." And then he started his torture. First he   
ripped all of Kai's clothes off and raped him, this time tearing Kai's   
entrance. Then he sat on Kai's chest and putted his cock in Kai's mouth. 

"Suck, and don't try to bite, otherwise Tala is going to pay."

Kai started sucking; the taste was horrible, also because it was full of   
Kai's blood and Carlton's seed. Carlton's weight was straining Kai's ribs, a few even broke. Kai was  
extremely relieved when Carlton was done fucking his mouth. But he didn't go away; he just got his whip, when with seven ends. He rolled the younger on his stomach and started to whip Kai.

Kai's back was all torn up and bloody, it hurt like hell. After that he   
poured drips of oil on Kai's skin and set them on fire. Some of the oil drips went into wounds, so it burned his wounds closed. It wouldn't be fun if Kai bled to death already.

He took a knife and rolled Kai on his back. Kai yelped a little from the   
pain when his weight was pushed on his gashes. Carlton started to scratch in Kai's skin with the knife, so it was smeared full of blood, then he cut a across Kai's stomach, from one side to the other.

He pushed his hand in that wound and started to search for organs, when he  
found some he squeezed in them. Kai was sobbing and screaming in pain. 

"Now already crying Kai, the fun only just started." Said Carlton with a  
mocking tone.

He than took some alcohol. He cut Kai's legs open and poured the alcohol on  
the wounds. Kai screamed each time when there was a new wound being poured  
over with it. Then Carlton took some glass, he putted it in the fire he had created in the  
fireplace and when it was nice and hot, he put it against Kai his skin and   
then takes it off Kai, taking Kai's skin with it. (A/N: than really happens  
when you get hot glass against your skin, it happened once in our class,   
somebody lost the skin of her thumb because of it.)

When it was twelve o'clock, Carlton left Kai alone for a little while. He went  
to get something for him to eat. Then they torture started again. First rape, a few times, and then he started to strain some of Kai's muscles, to see how far he could go. He put hot stuff against Kai skin. He put some stuff on Kai stomach, and then he let go a hungry rat. That rat started to eat the rat food that Carlton laid on Kai's stomach, but it  
didn't stop there. It was starting to eat trough Kai's skin, Carlton left it there for a little  
while, than he too the rat away. After that he took a piece of glass, warmed it, and then he putted it in  
Kai's rectum. Kai screamed from the pain.

After that the biggest part of the fun was done. He putted salt on Kai's   
wounds because it disinfects. Then he sewed the biggest wounds closed with   
wool, because that burns if you pull it through flesh. (A/N: you should try   
it, put some wool between you thumb and your index finger and than pull.).

Then he lifted Kai on his shoulder, and took him to the car. He drove Kai   
far away to a small forest. In a clearing were standing a chest with chains,  
and two oxygen tanks. The chest wasn't big enough for a grown up, but Kai   
would fit in it.

Carlton put Kai in the chest and put the restrains on his wrists,  
ankles and around his neck. The oxygen mask he putted very tight on Kai's   
face. 

"You know Kai; I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to bury  
you, deep into the ground, you can still move you arms and legs a bit, but   
not enough to kill yourself. In each oxygen bottle their is enough oxygen to  
keep you alive for a week. In the second bottle their is some nitric acid.   
If the week is over, and you didn't die yet, then that will burn your lungs,  
so you can't breathe anymore. Have fun." He smiles ruthlessly and kissed the boy on the cheek before slamming the lid shut, plunging Kai into sudden darkness.

Then he buried Kai, and left him there. Kai knocked and scratched against   
the lid of the chest, but the only thing that he succeeded in was to hurt   
his hands more. And then started the lonely imprisonment of Kai Hiwatari. 

And now the question is: Will Kai survive, will Carlton be discovered? 

TBC

Please review, thank you.


	16. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: my new Beta mrsalexwatkins. Thank you for correcting the rest of my story.

AUTHORS NOTE

Normally I would answer to my reviewers, but not long ago I got a petition mail saying you can't do that, so I won't do it, even tough it is a habit. This doesn't mean that I don't appriciate the reviews you send, and I hope you keep sending them.

oh, and does somebody know if I should delete the answers to my reviewers from past chapters, or that I can let them stay, because I don't want to be thrown of FFnet again.

Chapter 15

Tala came home from school, but he didn't found Kai in his room, Kai's room or the living room.

These where the places Kai normally where when Tala came home from

school. 

Because he couldn't find Kai he immediately started to search for him. The problem was that he couldn't find him.

"KAI, where are you." Tala screamed, after a hour searching he still hadn't found Kai. This worried him. He had a bad feeling.

Last time he couldn't find Kai, he was kidnapped by some bullies from his old school, tortured and raped.

"Carlton, do you know where Kai is?" he asked when he saw Carlton walking through the house.

"No Master Tala, the last time I have seen him was just before I went to the grocery store." Carlton answered.

"Okay, thanks anyway." Tala said disappointed that Carlton didn't know where Kai was.

Tala searched and searched, and when his grandfather came home, almost two hours later, he still searched.

"Tala, what are you searching for?" asked Voltaire.

"Kai, I haven't seen him yet today, and Carlton hasn't seen him since when he went shopping, and you know how early he goes shopping." 

Carlton goes shopping every day at 11 O'clock. School ends at 15.15 O'clock 

Finally they decided to call the police, saying that Kai was missing. They started a search, which Voltaire financed.

The cops got everything they wanted for their search, the newest equipment, all the men they needed, and even a raise for all the night and weekend work they had to do.

Voltaire also promised a reward to the men or women who found Kai, the reward was royal, and soon all the people of the town where looking for him. 

Tala and Voltaire didn't know what happened to Kai, and they weren't happy with that. Voltaire didn't care if he spends all his fortune on searching Kai, as long as they find him, he only had two people he truly cared about and those where Tala and Kai.

They tried everything, giving a big reward, searching for him at his old school, asking the cops for help. But this didn't make a difference, Kai was still missing.

Rei was worried about his new boyfriend, who knows what happened to him, maybe he was, like last time, kidnapped again by some rapists.

Rei didn't think he could handle it much longer, he felt like he could walk on the walls from the tension.

He didn't want Kai to be hurt, but now it would be good if they found him, even if he was dead or almost dead, the tension was getting too high.

Rei didn't sleep anymore, he was starting to look like a zombie, he was more nervous and easily made mad.

For Tala and Rei, school wasn't a good thing, almost ten times a day they got in a fight with the White Tigers, who were extremely aggressive because Rei declared himself gay.

Mariah was extremely jealous on Kai because she had a crush on Rei for years.

Their taunts were most of the time about Kai: 'Hey Kon, seems like your boyfriend got scared, and ran away.' Or 'Redhead, maybe it was a bad idea for fucking your cousin, he got scared, well at least you still got your grandfather to fuck.'

The white tigers were cruel and didn't care about other peoples feelings, but the teachers did, because for each fight only the white tigers got punished, which made them more aggressive, but Tala and Rei found it lot of fun to vent out their anger at them.

Mariah walked around with two blue eyes, but that wasn't enough to wipe the smug look of her face.

Kai had insulted her on his first school day, and Mariah had not forgiven him for that, not that anybody cared for her opinion about Kai.

Or maybe she just thought that if Kai doesn't come back, Rei would came to her and ask for forgiveness.

It was hard to believe that somebody could be happy if someone disappeared without a trace, and Tala and his gang blamed her for being happy.

Damon was not doing better, he was searching everyday for Kai at their hide outs, he even skipped school for that.

Under normal circumstance Damon wouldn't think of skipping school, he may be a punk, but he knew how important an education was these days. 

Maybe he couldn't love Kai the way two lovers could do, but he could love him as a big brother, he just wanted Kai to be there, like he always was.

He still remembered the times that he saved Kai from being beat up, or when Kai went to him when his parents beat on him again. It just wasn't fair for Kai to suffer this much.

Damon went each evening to Tala's home, to report about his findings, which where equal to zero. They suffered a lot because none of them knew what happened to Kai.

They didn't care how long it would take, even if it could take the rest of their lives, they would look for Kai, even if there was no change of finding him.

"You know Tala, what if Kai is dead?" asked Damon, after the third day of searching for Kai.

"He isn't, we are going to find him, and he is going to be okay, and the people who hurt him will suffer." Tala snapped angrily at Damon. He couldn't believe that he could think of such a thing. 

Kai's P.O.V

It's dark here, I'm scared. I wish my hands were free so I could pull this mask from my face, but I can't.

I want to die, I suffered so much, but I guess I haven't suffered enough. What have I done to deserve this?

Tala told me that it isn't my fault that people hurt me so much, but that some people are cruel and jealous of me for my looks, or money. 

My fingers hurt, I scratched a few nails from my fingers when I was just locked up in here. The rest of my body hurts to, I wish it just would end.

Why doesn't anybody find me. I tried screaming, but know I'm hoarse. There are bugs in the chest, and they are crawling on me, it tickles, and it makes me even more afraid.

Sometimes I fall asleep, and I see my parents, Stan and Alex and Carlton, hurting me over and over again, sometimes I dream that Tala or Rei or Damon try to save me, but they end up getting hurt because of me. That are the scariest dreams I have.

I feel so tired, please anybody, help me or kill me. It doesn't matter as long as this pain stops I'm happy, I think I can't be happier than.

My arse hurts, and I feel cold and warm at the same time, my back feels like it's on fire, and I can't feel my legs anymore.

I don't have a clue about how long I've been here, no clue at all, it seems like years, but that can't be, because Carlton said that I would live a week, maximum.

I'm afraid that if I knock this chest broke, that the earth will fall on me, but that I would still live, only with more weight on my already bruised ribs.

I always had nightmares about being buried alive.

I'm cold, wet, naked, and I soiled myself a few times, because I can't get out. I'm hungry and thirsty, I feel nothing but pain, and its so dark here, I don't like the dark, after a while it edges on you. 

I think maybe, that this is a bad time to say that I'm claustrophobic. I always hated small, closed off spaces. And if this isn't closed of than I don't know what is.

End Kai's P.O.V

Somewhere in a forest, a girl is playing together with her big sister, both orphans. They are walking in the forest playing tag in between the trees.

When they where running over the clearing, laughing and playing, when the little girl trips over something.

"Lily, are you alright?" Eve asked. Lily was only six years old, and Eve was sixteen year, their father died in a car crash two years ago and their mother died while giving birth to Lily.

"Yeah sis, I just tripped over something, what is it." Lily asked, rubbing over her ankle, which she hurt slightly when she fell.

"I don't know, lets dig it out, maybe it is some prehistoric rock or something."

"That can't be Eve, you know that they would be much deeper than that." Lily said. Lily just loved being a smart-ass, and Eve always played along.

"Yeah Yeah, lets start digging alright."

"Okay." 

Together they digged the object out, and they noticed there were a few oxygen bottles.

"That is strange." Eve said. "What are these doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey, they're connected to something." Lily said when she noticed it had some tube-like wires attached to them.

Eve looked at the wires and saw that they were running under ground, she also saw that in that piece of ground somebody dug in, recently. 

'This can't be good.' Eve thought.

"Lily, run along to the orphanage, and get a nurse or something, while I dig this out." Eve said, understanding that it may be a human buried under the ground.

After a while a few nurses arrived, they were the bosses of the orphanage, they helped digging and, after an hour, they touched something hard. 

"We reached something."

"We have to get it out."

"Okay, pull on three. 1…2…3 PULL."

And together they pulled.

They found that it was a chest, they opened it, and gasped at the sight they saw.

A boy lying their half conscious, blinking his eyes against the sunlight. His body bruised and battered, totally naked, sweating and shivering at the same time.

There where insect crawling on his body, blood was coming from a few places, he smelled awfully, and he was dirty.

It seemed that he was lying under the ground for quite some time.

They tore the oxygen mask from his face, and they took him to the orphanage which had a medical wing, this was great luck, because the boy didn't look like he could survive a trip to the hospital. 

There they took care of him, they brought him to the doctor, who started to operate immediately.

"Nurse, give me a scalpel" said the doctor, she gave him a scalpel. The doctor cut out all the wool, cleaned the wounds, and sewed them back together.

They boy had been giving some anaesthetic, so he wouldn't feel anymore. 

They cleaned his whole body and bandaged his wounds, they gave him a drip to get some fluids and glucose in his body.

"Doctor," a nurse said when she noticed a red stain on the white sheets.

"Yes nurse?" the doctor said from where he was sitting in a chair, exhausted from working so hard and fast to save the boys live. 

"He's still bleeding somewhere."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the doctor, surprised that the boy was still bleeding, and thinking he had treated each wound of the boy.

He looked to Kai and said:

"That's not good." The doctor stripped the sheets from Kai's body and searched for the wound.

He noticed that Kai was bleeding between his legs, he turned Kai carefully on his stomach.

He saw that it came from inside, and he took a small flashlight thingy that doctors use, and looked inside Kai's rectum. He gulped a little from what he saw.

"Nurse, get me a pair of tweezers."

The nurse gave him the tweezers.

"Here you are."

"Thanks." 

The nurse didn't know what the doctor saw, but it looked painful, she flinched for the boy when the doctor went in, with hand and all.

He found the piece of glass in there and pulled it free, the nurse turned slightly green when she saw that.

"But how could somebody do this to a little boy like him."

It was disgusting, she herself had a son his age, and she didn't want to think about something like this happening to him.

"I don't know, but if I meet him, I want to say what I think of him." 

The doctor always was protective of his patients, especially when they   
were children he knew. He may not know this boy, but he was more protective than usual about him.

Kai was laid in a bed with clean sheets, and the gave him some painkillers, hoping that he soon will wake up.

"Poor boy," Said one nurse to another, when they had heard the story. "but I recognise him from somewhere."

"That's true." said the doctor who walked by. "This boy's name is Kai Hiwatari, he was proclaimed missing five days ago."

The doctor had seen his face on the television for days, in each commercial, or in the news he saw it. he thought that they made a elephant from a mosquito (A/N: it's something they say here, it means from something small like a cut in the finger, making it big like, he's going to bleed to death. I hope you understand what I mean.)

"Oh, poor boy, suffered a lot if you look at him."

"That he did, but now it may be over."

The doctor said, hoping that the boy still remembered who did this to him.

"I hope so for him, I wished that the person/s w who did this will be put in a small little jail where they throw away the key and never look back."

"I hope the same nurse."

When they where sure about Kai's condition the nurses called the police and Voltaire, when Voltaire arrived there, with Tala, Damon and Rei, the police was already there, and a nurse was screaming against them. 

"NO, YOU CAN NOT SEE THE PATIENT, HE ISN'T WELL, SO BEAT IT."

They wanted to question Kai as soon as possible, hoping to catch the one who did this, so Voltaire would give them a reward.

"Miss, can we at least know where the place of the crime was?"

"Well yes, Eve, would you show the police where you found him."

"Okay. Would you please follow me."

"Hm, excuse me madam," said Voltaire "but my name is Voltaire Hiwatari; can I see my grandson."

"Of course Mr, follow me." The nurse said politely.

When they arrived at Kai's room he was awake, but he was sluggish.

"He is hurt badly, we have put him on painkillers, and we have tried to repair the greatest part of the damage, he will be fine." The nurse said in a professional way.

"What was the full damage?" asked Voltaire.

"I will get a doctor, he'll give you instructions about how to take care of him, and what he had suffered."

"Thank you." Said Voltaire.

"I will leave you alone for now, ten minutes, and than the patient has   
got to rest."

"Thank you." Voltaire said again, hoping that the nurse would leave. 

Then the nurse went away, she looked at them once more, and she hoped that they wouldn't think about hurting Kai, ever.

"Hello Kai" Tala said, softly.

"Tala? What are you doing here? If you stay, they are going to hurt you again. Please go away?" Kai asked, not really knowing that he was safe, but thinking he was seeing things again.

"No, Kai, nobody's is going to hurt you, or me, you are safe." Tala answered, his voice almost broke from emotion.

Kai was hurt so badly, but he still was worried about him, he didn't deserve to be hurt so badly.

"You mean it, I'm safe?." Kai asked, with a look of hope on his face. 

"yes, Kai you are safe, with us." Tala said, glad that Kai knew that he was safe.

"Thank you." He answered, like it was because of Tala he was free.

"Kai, I want to ask you something. Who hurt you, who did this to you?" Tala asked, hoping that he would get an answer from Kai.

"Scary man, tries to hurt me." Kai started to say. "Go away nasty man, I don't like the dark." He started to sing louder and louder. Like mantra

"Hey Kai, it's okay." Rei said, hoping to get Kai's attention away from whatever that may be playing in his head.

"Rei? You come to save me again?" Kai asked, eyes slightly glazed over, like he wasn't completely in reality.

"Again?" Rei asked, clearly not knowing what Kai was talking about.

"Like you did in the pool." Kai said, like it was the most known fact that there was.

When Kai said this you could see Rei thinking, and then it dawned on him, he remembered.

"Yes Kai, like in the pool." He said with a small smile on his face. Kai still remembered that. He almost forgot it.

"Yay. You know I like you Rei, ever since than." Kai said, his eyes no more glazed over, but he still had a small smile on his face.

"And why may that be?" Rei asked, genuinely curious.

"Because you had the prettiest eyes I ever saw." Kai answered with a small giggle.

"Now I feel offended." Damon said a little smile coming through his voice.

He was happy beyond words that Kai was safe and well. He felt like he could walk over water.

"Sorry Damon, I didn't mean to make you feel offended, you've got pretty eyes too." Kai said with a small giggle.

You could see that the drugs where working well, Kai wasn't lying still, and tried to grab their hands all the time, he even managed to grab Rei's hand and started to suckle on it like a little baby. 

Rei didn't mind at all, he just hoped that Kai wouldn't suck harder, otherwise it would be hard to hide his reactions to it.

Kai had also a small smile on his face and giggled for the smallest thing.

"You know Tala, I missed you, but I always new I got saved, you wouldn't leave me alone, you always help me." Kai said with a trusting gaze in Tala's direction. Than he yawned slightly.

He was tired from all that talking.

Tala wanted to say that that wasn't true, that it was his fault that Kai got hurt, but he didn't. He thought it was better for Kai to not know how much Tala blamed himself.

"Okay people, it's time for the patient to rest." The nurse said, knowing now that these children were no threat to Kai.

"Wait Rei, kissy." Kai said, wanting a small kiss from Rei.

Rei gave a small smile, and than he closed his eyes and gave a peck on Kai's lips. When he opened his eyes again he was greeted with the sight of a peaceful sleeping Kai.

They stepped out of the room, leaving Kai to sleep.

The doctor had already arrived, and was waiting for them.

"Good day." He said.

"Good day doctor, can I know the condition of my grandson please?" said Voltaire.

"Certainly, he was kept in a chest under the ground, where he still got oxygen, he was beaten, burned, whipped. They cleaned his wounds with alcohol and sewed them closed with wool. And we found a piece of glass stuck in his rectum, so going to the toilet will be a very painful affair for the next few days."

"Oh my god, the one who did this must had a sick mind." Tala said, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Yes, and it seems like it was the meaning that Kai would suffer before he died."

"What do you mean."

"Well, they disinfected his wounds and they gave him oxygen for a week, the cops told me that they found nitric acid in the second bottle, so they meant to kill him eventually."

"If I find out who it was, he or she will wish that s/he never would be born." Voltaire sweared.

"That's good, but now it's better for Kai if somebody stays with him, who HE trusts, it's important that it isn't somebody you trust, because he will fear that person. Understood."

"Yes doctor." They said at once.

"Good, he can go home tomorrow, don't leave him out of your sight, not even when you sleep."

"Thanks doctor, till tomorrow."

That evening, Tala, Rei, Damon and Bryan, who had arrived a little later because he had detention, swore that they would find out who hurt Kai, and that they would make him pay.

TBC

Yeah, I know it. It was a long and cruel wait, be happy, here is your reward.

And don't forget, please review.


	17. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: my new Beta mrsalexwatkins. Thank you for correcting the rest of my story.

AUTHORS NOTE

Normally I would answer to my reviewers, but not long ago I got a petition mail saying you can't do that, so I won't do it, even tough it is a habit. This doesn't mean that I don't appriciate the reviews you send, and I hope you keep sending them.

oh, and does somebody know if I should delete the answers to my reviewers from past chapters, or that I can let them stay, because I don't want to be thrown of FFnet again.

Chapter 16

The next morning Kai went home, the doctor said that Kai must sleep a lot, kept warm, eat and drink a lot, and he gave the injured boy some painkillers. Kai was still sleeping during their ride home, it was such a cute sight, Kai all curled up on Tala's lap, with his head on Tala's shoulder.

Rei, feeling slightly left out and wanted that Kai sat on his lap, but Tala just growled "Back off."

Rei was sitting, with a cute little pout on his face. "Why can't he sit on my lap, I'm his boyfriend."

"Because I said so, now back off, I don't want you to scare him." Tala said, eyes turning icy.

"You know, he won't mind me around that much, he likes me, and I think he loves me." Rei said. Kai was starting to stir, and than he opened his eyes. He looked around, confused.

"Hey Kai, how are you feeling?" asked Tala softly. Rei was just admiring how beautiful Kai was when he just woke up, with confusing little eyes, and slightly tousled hair. He looked a little pale though. Kai looked at them, blinking, he wasn't completely awake yet.

Kai groaned.

"Tala, I don't feel so good." While holding his hands to his  
stomach, he was getting carsick. He must feel really sick because he was starting to look a little green by now.

"Breathe calmly Kai, try to keep it in." Tala instructed. Kai only ate a small bit yesterday, and it isn't good that it wants to come up again. Kai was to skinny as it was. Kai was trying his best to hold it in, but it wasn't working. Kai leaned a bit to the left, and laid his head on Tala's shoulder, gasping for breath. He was trying to get his breathe under control, when suddenly his head fell forwards, and he puked, right on his and Tala's lap. After puking out all the food that was left in his stomach, he started to dry heave. Coughing, and trying to get more out of his now empty stomach. After that little bout he was exhausted and started to cry slightly. Tala, who was   
covered with puke, was trying to comfort Kai.  
"ssh, it's okay." He said softly, while rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
"Hurtsssss." Kai hissed, while holding his hand on his stomach; and curling in a fetal position.

The smell in the car was starting to get a bit heavy, and Kai dry heaved a few more times. Tala refused to open a window, afraid that Kai would get a cold from the breeze. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to get car sick himself. When they arrived at the mansion, Kai was still crying. Carlton was told to clean out the car, and Tala said goodbye to Rei, who had to go home otherwise he would get grounded. Tala took Kai in the arms and went to the bathroom upstairs, knowing that he and Kai would feel better if they refreshed a bit. He stripped himself and Kai, then he went sitting in the bath, he washed himself and then he went out of the bath, and putted Kai in it. Kai had trouble with sitting up straight, he was to weak, so he was always slipping.  
"This isn't working!" Tala nearly shouted when Kai clutched at his wet arms in an attempt to not slip again.  
Finally Tala decided to sit in the tub with Kai on his lap, so he wouldn't slip anymore. He washed Kai, and Kai started to relax slightly. Tala decided to stay sitting a little longer in the bath, because it was so relaxing. Kai was happily splashing a bit with the water, he wasn't strong, so he got tired and just settled against Tala's firm chest.  
Kai was softly singing a song, strangely it was this:

"Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily now

Life is but a dream."

Kai and Tala were dozing and both fell asleep. Tala dreaming about nothing, but Kai was dreaming about the pain that he received from his parents, the bullies, and his butler, soon he was whimpering in his sleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Kai's P.O.V

I'm standing alone in the middle of a forest clearing, it's a beautiful forest, just at the end of the winter, beginning of spring. Blossoms are in the trees, and birds are whistling in the trees, it becomes a bit darker, but still bright enough to see what is going on. In between the trees a shadow is coming closer and closer, nearing the place where I am standing peacefully. The shadow becomes clearer, it gets a shape of a man, the men is carrying something over his shoulder, it's hard to see what it is

exactly. I can now see who it is; it's Carlton. He acts like he can't see me, and I'm glad he can't, I still fear him for what he did to me. He lays his burden on the ground, and only now I can see that the burden is me! But that can't be, I'm standing here, I begin to wonder if this is what is happening now. Am I dead now? Is this my punishment? To see everything what is done to me over and over again? I hope not because I can't handle it. I wish I could disappear from this

scene, it's one of the worst punishments I've ever been through. I recognize this, he's burying me, I try to stop him, even if this isn't me, I can't let that happen to anybody else. I try strangling him but my hands go right through him. He has buried me and now he is laughing madly. The sound of it is pure evil, I can't believe that I didn't notice this before, every time he smiles, it feels like the temperature is going below zero. I try charging at him again, but this time he just disappears into thin air. The world around me becomes darker and darker, I can't do anything about

it. Soon I stand in the middle of darkness, darkness that doesn't seem to end nowhere. I can't breath, I can't see, I almost faint. But the next moment I'm lying on a bed in my old room. Dad is standing over my, he starts kissing me, then biting, hitting. Everything he done before, all this thoughts that I'm having now, they make no sense, how can my father be here, if he's in jail? He pulls my legs over his shoulders, then in one thrust he enters me. I scream and beg.   
"Please dad, stop it you're hurting me." But he does not listen. I wish I would be ignorant of what's going on around me, because in such situations, I find bliss in ignorance. Suddenly the image changes and I see Stan raping me. He has got a grin on his face and he is laughing at me, while I cry from the pain.

"Oh, did I hurt poor, little Kai" he cooed to me, like I was a little baby. It hurts and it stays hurting.

I wonder which chance she means, and I wonder what is going to happen, I want to ask her more information, but she is already gone. I look around me, but everything is dark again.

End DREAM SEQUENCE.

Kai woke up suddenly, he looked around, and saw that he was still sitting in the cold water on Tala's lap. He didn't want to say it, but he was scared, but he knew for sure, that Tala wouldn't die tonight, no matter what. Kai started at the great task of waking Tala, which didn't work to fast. Kai  
tried shaking him, screaming in his ear, but the furthest that he got was Tala turning on his side, taking Kai with him.

"Okay if you want to play it the hard way." Kai said darkly. He crawled out of the bath and took a towel, he went to get a bucket and went to the sink. He filled the bucket with ice cold water, and then he threw it on Tala, the effect was immediate.

Tala jumped awake, screaming.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, that's cold." He whined, then he looked around and saw Kai standing with a small grin, a bucket and a towel round him.

"Why did you do that?" he whined some more.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I just thought that this is much quicker than dragging you to your bed." Kai said in a smart-arse tone of voice. Tala just send him his death glare, Kai just gave Tala a towel, and started to dry himself, Tala followed his example.

"You are feeling remarkable well." Tala said.

"Well yeah, I guess the bath worked." Kai said back.

"Tala, can I ask you something."

"Well, what?"

"Well, if somebody threatened my live, and the only way to save me is to give your live would you do it?"

"Without hesitating." Tala said, wondering why Kai found it necessary to ask such a question.

"That's where I was afraid of." Kai whispered to himself.

After they where dried and dressed, they had a quick and light dinner and went to bed. Kai and Tala where lying in their bed, Tala was already in a deep sleep, but Kai was still asleep. He was starting to doze, when his alarm clock struck midnight, and the door creaked open… 

And

in 

came

TBC

Sorry for letting you guys wait so long. One of the reasons is that I currently stopped obsessing about beyblade, and am currently obsessing about Naruto.

Oh, and if people know Narotu, I'm currently planning to write a fic, But I'm not sure about the paring. Any advise: I was planning on a Neiji/Gaara or a Lee/Gaara. I love the sand siblings.


	18. Chapter 17: the end

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any related personage of it (If I would, it would be Kai here, Kai there and Kai everywhere)

WARNING: m/m rape, incest and abuse will be in this fic maybe slash to but I'm not yet sure. Read at own risk

A/N: Voltaire and Tala will be good, so don't like them don't read this fic. Tala will be Kai's older nephew.

A/N2: This story will be an alternate universe, so beyblades do not exist, but the characters will be used in this story.

SUMMARY: Kai was abused by his parents, after being beaten nearly to death, he is put away from his parents, with his grandfather and cousin Tala, where he heals, but if you think that all is well, than you are sorely mistaken. will be eventually Rei/Kai

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: my new Beta mrsalexwatkins. Thank you for correcting the rest of my story.

AUTHORS NOTE

Normally I would answer to my reviewers, but not long ago I got a petition mail saying you can't do that, so I won't do it, even tough it is a habit. This doesn't mean that I don't appriciate the reviews you send, and I hope you keep sending them.

oh, and does somebody know if I should delete the answers to my reviewers from past chapters, or that I can let them stay, because I don't want to be thrown of FFnet again.

Oeh, two chapter in one day. I'm feeling generous.

Chapter 17

What happened last chapter:

Kai and Tala where lying in their bed, Tala was already in a deep sleep, but  
Kai was still awake. He was starting to doze, when his alarm clock struck   
midnight, and the door creaked open. 

And…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

in…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

came…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Sequel: 

And in came Carlton.

Carlton didn't know that Kai was still awake. Carlton closed the door behind  
himself and slowly crept to Kai's bed. He was holding a gun. He just wanted to pull the trigger when Kai threw a punch at him. The gun fired, and hit Kai in the arm, the noise had woken Tala. Tala was looking at Carlton with a surprised look on his face.

"Carlton, why, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Well, Master Tala." He said in a mocking tone of voice. "Because Kai was  
the only one that could identify me, I was planning on killing him, but   
since you're awake why don't you join him?"

"You monster, how could you hurt him like that?" Tala screamed in an outraged voice.

"Simple, he locked up my drug deliverer, I take him down." Kai tried to attack Carlton, but he was just thrown against the wall, barely conscious.

"You know Tala, I liked it when you weren't home, his body is pleasurable."  
He whispered in Tala's ear, Tala had a look of horror on his face. 

"How could you do this" he said, in a small voice.

"want to know? Well I shall show you." He said, with a nasty smirk on his face.

He walked to Kai, who had a small wound on the side of his head, and kneeled before him.

"Don't." Tala screamed, and then he lunged at Carlton. Carlton turned and shot Tala in the knee. Tala fell on the floor, holding his knee.

"Don't interfere, or Kai dies." He snapped at Tala. "Don't struggle or Tala dies" he said to Kai. He wanted to torture them with their love for  
each other.

Carlton started to take of Kai's clothes, slowly, never lying down his gun. Kai was starting to cry softly. Tala was looking at the scene before, with a look of shock, disgust and pity. He wanted to kill Carlton because he dared to touch Kai in that way. Carlton had finished undressing Kai, and had loosened his erection. He than pushed, with one thrust with no preparation into Kai's entrance. Kai  
screamed. That was it for Tala, he snapped, he charged at Carlton, and threw him off Kai. Carlton was furious. He threw Tala off him, and screamed.

"SO YOU ALSO WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN, DON'T YOU." And then he tore away Tala's clothes.

Kai was looking at this with pain-filled eyes. Carlton pushed Tala's legs over his shoulder and prepared to enter, but Kai wouldn't let that happen. He ran to them, but not before taking a mirror from the wall (A/N: You know, a mirror that stands on a drawer only 0.5 Meter high or something like that.) and he slammed it into Carlton's skull. His skull gave a crack, and the mirror broke into thousands of pieces of glass. Carlton slumped onto Tala, who pushed him away. Tala looked at Kai and saw him standing there, naked, shivering, with some blood running on his legs.

Then… 

Kai collapsed. Tala just was quick enough to catch him. Tala was still a little surprised at everything just happened, but luckily he came by his senses quickly. He called the police, tied Carlton down, and redressed him and Kai. Not much later the police came and took him away, with a look of disgust on their faces. They couldn't believe someone could do all this, and not feel guilty.

A Week later.

Tala was limping in the yard, still not completely healed, he walked to where Kai was sitting.

"Kai, how do you feel?" Tala asked, because he knew that it was more taxing on Kai than on him.

"Better, I guess."

"this afternoon we have to go to the trial, you know."

"I know."

"Kai, he raped you, why didn't you hit him or something?"

"because then you would have got hurt, and if you got hurt, I would never forgive myself." After this there was a silence. They where looking at the sky, hoping that everything would stay okay for ever. They didn't know if they could handle all this pain again.

"Hey Kai, Tala." Came a call. Rei and Bryan where coming to them. 

"Rei, how are you." Kai asked.

"good, little angel." Rei answered, then he sat himself next to Kai and put him on his lap.

Kai was giggling slightly, and looked over at Tala, then he giggled some more. It seemed that Bryan had decided to kiss Tala"s knee, until it was painless. Tala was sitting with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Bryan I swear, if you kiss my knee one more time, I'm going to hurt you so badly that you will never be able to kiss anything again." This made Bryan stop immediately.

"we will escort you fair ladies to the court." Said Rei, in an old   
fashioned, British sounding, gentlemen voice.

"watch out who you call lady." Kai said threateningly.

Everybody knew that he didn't mean it, so they just stayed there and laughed a little.

A lot of things happened the week before. Not only was Kai's past completely discovered, but Rei and Kai were closer now than any other couple, even Tala and Bryan.

After the police came, the journalists came, and even though they would never tell you, the four friends thought it was fun to try and avoid the press.

Of course the press didn't really want to put to much pressure on the children right now (A/N: what do you know, they do have a heart) so they only half tried to get the story first hand.

The reports of the police were enough to fill the first three pages of the newspaper anyway.

That afternoon.

The trial was just beginning, Kai and Tala were called up to testify. Tala just had to tell about that evening, and his almost rape and death.

Kai had to tell everything, even the reason of why he never told anybody of the abuse and rape.

This was almost crueller on the victim, than on the criminal. The Jury and judge listened very carefully, but they had to ask if he could repeat a thing or two.

All of them felt pity.

Carlton had almost no defence.

The Hiwatari's word was valuable, and to think that Voltaire had paid the judge to give Carlton the highest punishment he could get.

The judge wanted to give Carlton the highest punishment anyway, money or no money, but it was a nice extra, so he accepted.

He was sentenced to go to jail, for five lifetimes, no chance getting out on good behaviour, the jail he was sent to, was one of the worst in the country, but he deserved it.

Kai and Tala felt safe after this.

The Hiwatari family hired a new butler, a nice old guy, who was trustworthy, and their lives couldn't be better.

Poor butler though, before he was accepted, they had only a dozen detectives finding out what he had ever done before this, and, well, they had found some embaressing photos of him, when he was in college.

Kai had a nice boyfriend, loved to go out, was an ideal student.  
The only bad thing about him, if you ask other people, was that he loved to play pranks on the everybody, prime target Mariah.

Like the time he had put some spiders in her  
schoolbag. 

Her screams where terrible to hear, but Kai couldn't stop  
laughing about the look on her face.

For Carlton , life wasn't so good anymore. The first night in jail was hell. He was standing in front of the bars, and said;

"one day Kai, I'll get you, you and your little friends will pay." 

He looked outside, to a world where he won't be spending much time in, and thought of much new ways to torture Kai.

Behind him, a hand came around his waist. His cellmate was over 6 foot tall (A/N: is that 2 meters, I'm not sure, I don't work in feet), and was already serving twenty years of prison.

His crimes? Well, rape is one of the worse, beatings and murder were a few others.

And the first words he said were: "I need a new girlfriend, the last one died."

That night, awful screams came from the jail cell. The prison guards did their round, and came to see what the screams were about.

When they looked inside, and saw what was happening, they were disgusted, but they thought it was sweet justice, so they walked away.

One of the guards said one thing.

"Keep it quiet in there."

"But officer I didn't say something." Said the cellmate, naked, holding Carlton down. He was in panic, the last cellmate that he had raped, well, the guards had put him in solitude for six months. 

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the guy beneath you." Carlton, who had hoped that the guards would save him from the big brute, saw all his hope vanish, when he heard those words and saw the officer turn back on his cell.

"So, darling, it seems that they approve of our relationship" the man above him said, and then licked his ear.

Two weeks later.

The guards of the prison zipped the body bag closed. In there was the body of one man called Carlton.

The man had killed himself, he knew that otherwise he would be subjected to all the pain that he once gave.

The world couldn't be a happier place.

THE END.

Hope you liked this one. PLease if you know Naruto, say which paring would be a good fanfic paring. Oh, I forgot to say it, it's going tob e a higschool ficie. One side paring will be Iruka/Kakashi.


End file.
